The Price of Freedom
by kelles
Summary: UPDATED! Mangaverse AU, post vol 6. Pip becomes a vampire after he is drawn into Alucard's Undead Army. Pip changes more ways than he or Seras imagained. Pip & Seras and Dark Walter & Pip. Lemon in chapter 5, 7, 8. Het & Slash [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is set after volume 6 during the war with Millenium. It is an AU. Major spoiler for volume 5 & up.

Disclaimer - I do not own Hellsing or the charictars.

* * *

Inside the Police Girl. Pip grinned at the irony. He had wanted to get inside of her since the moment he laid eyes on her but this wasn't what he had in mind. But, right now there were other matters to deal with. London was in ruins from Millenium and the Knights that Iscariot had sent. It looked like something he had seen in an old World War II movie but much worst. There were ghouls and vampire roaming around trying to feed on whatever human flesh they could find. It disgusted him – he and Seras would kill every last one of the beasts. To make matters worst, Alucard, who was supposed to be on their side, had unleashed his army of the undead. Pip felt like this all had to be some sort of nightmare. It couldn't be real. Did the vampire really have control of all of the spirits? The whole thing just seemed like something from a George Romero movie. 

_C'mon Seras – we have work to do. There are innocent lives depending on us. Somehow I don't think your Master is too concerned about them._

_Yes, Captain._

_Hey, girlie, will you just call me Pip? I'm inside of your body for Christ's sake. Don't think we need to be so formal._

_Well, okay – it is just habit, but I'll try…Pip._ Seras chuckled. It was too weird hearing Pip's voice inside of her mind. _I guess there is actually something good about being one of the undead._

Seras flew into the city – to look for any innocent survivors that could still be saved and guilty vampires that could be killed. Sadly, she found more guilty then innocents. There were those who had just been bitten that she had to kill as well. It hurt her like hell to do that even though she knew they were all ready dead. The blood of the bastard vampires that had killed them offered a little comfort. Seras would not be satisfied until every last vampire from Millenuim was killed. They would pay for their crimes.

After awhile Seras headed back up to where she had left the others. She wanted to make sure Integral was okay even though she was pretty sure Alucard would not allow any harm to come his Master. It was then that she saw them. A group of teenage boys, they couldn't have been more then fifteen years old. They were armed with rifles and handguns.

_Pip – do you see them? What on earth are they doing? Why aren't they inside hiding from the ghouls and monsters. They're going to end up dead. Or worst._

_Do you think they care about that, Seras? They are teenage boys and their city, home, is being destroyed. They probably saw their parents, sisters, and girlfriends, raped and killed. Do you think they want to live any longer? No, they have only one thing on their mind – revenge. I bet they just want to kill as many vampires before they die._

_But, Pip – they are only boys. We can't let them die – it is just not right._

Pip thought about it and Seras was right. They had to do something. He supposed that being a mercenary soldier had made him a little bit hard. Pip had only been a boy himself when he had started killing for money. But, this was different – they were fighting the supernatural and wouldn't survive without their help. He had gotten killed after all – those kids did not stand a chance.

_You're right, Seras – they won't last long. Hurry up and get over there._

Seras ran as quickly as she could to where they had seen some of the boys but when she got there – they disappeared. _Damn it!_ She heard voices and headed in that direction. Seras stopped when she saw them – they were too late. The bodies of two young boys and one girl – were lying motionless on the ground. The monsters had devoured them. Seras didn't know who was angrier – herself of Pip. Seras had to kill them again – it wouldn't be long before they would turn into ghouls. Seras sensed human lives nearby – maybe there was still hope. When she turned the corner, she froze. Seras never dreamt Alucard was that powerful.

Her Master had control of what looked like an army of dead (or were they undead?) souls. They looked like they were alive but were under her Master's control. Seras turned to move the other way – she didn't want to be anywhere near her Master and his army, when she heard a scream.  
There were three boys, these younger then the others, headed towards Alucard's army. _Oh my God, they can't be any more then twelve._ She yelled out to Alucard but he didn't reply.

"Master! There are some children – tell your soldiers not to harm them! Master! Master! Alucard!"

Still – no response. The boys were headed in the direction of the Undead Army. A sense of panic filled her head. _Pip, what do we do? I want to go but I'm afraid I won't reach them in time and what if …_

_Let me take over, Seras. I'll get us there in time. If we let those boys die we're just as bad as those hypocrites from Iscariot. We have to do our best to save them._

Seras closed her eyes and let Pip take control of her body while she hoped for the best. Pip ran at god-like speed to where the boys were standing. They were inches away from Alucard's creatures. He shouted out to them. "Get away from that thing – you're going to end up dead – or part of it."

One of the boys looked over at him and Seras. "We can't. It's headed over the other side. There are ten or eleven of my classmates over there. We have to figure out a way to stop it. Whatever the hell it is – just killed my big brother and his buddy."

Pip cocked his gun. He was mad as hell. Why in the hell was Alucard killing innocents. They were kids, children's – didn't he care? He tried to think of the best strategy. Pip knew Alucard was more powerful then he and Seras put together. They could never stop him.

_But, we might be able to slow him down._

He grinned, she was listening. _Seras, I was just thinking that but I wasn't sure if you'd want to take a chance. I am using your body._

_Go ahead, Captain – I'm ready. _

Pip loaded up the Harconnen and started firing into the mass of undead under Alucard's control. Some of them went down only to regenerate. A few of them went up in flames. _The weaker ones are dying first._ He continued to fire at them. Pip noticed that the boys hadn't left. He screamed at them. "Get the fuck out of here! Go tell your friends on the other side to run as fast as they can. And don't look back – just get somewhere safe."

The oldest of the boys nodded and let the way. Pip continued his assault on the blob of undead. As he got closer to the blob, Pip started to feel strange. He ignored the feeling as he continued to fire. It was a mistake he regretted only seconds later. Pip's head started to feel light and he had the strangest feeling – like he was falling. Yet, when he looked around, Pip knew his feet were on the ground. Suddenly, everything went black for several seconds and Pip heard a girl scream. _What the hell is going on here?_

When the darkness became light, Pip was no longer standing on the edge of the Undead Army – he was inside of it. _Oh my God – Seras what have I done?_ It was then that he heard that bastard's voice inside of his head. _What the…_

_You've done nothing to Seras, Captain. She is right over there, can't you see? It is** your ** soul that is trapped. You should've worried about yourself instead of those weak children._

Pip looked at his body – what he could see of it. His soul was no longer in Seras. In fact, Pip could see her trying to get to him and crying her eyes out. He tried to communicate to her mind – but their link was gone. That damn vampire was right – he was inside of the undead army. _I refuse to kill for him. I won't!_ Pip looked around and saw he was surrounded by undead soldiers. They were not just from Millenium – some of them looked centuries old. _Oh my God, these are the souls of all of those he has killed. He is a fucking monster._ He would not go down without a fight. Pip started firing at the undead army. Pip shouted out to Seras but she couldn't hear him so pointed with his hand in between rounds to help the children get away. Finally, Seras understood and ran towards the kids.

Pip felt a shot in his leg. _Shit, fuck._ It was a woman, although she did not have much of a figure. She looked kind of like Alucard but with a pretty face. The woman had long black hair, eye glasses, and was thin. She was dressed in a black suit and carried a big-ass shot gun. When she grinned at him, Pip saw her fangs. "Who in the hell are you?"

The vampire pointed her gun at his chest. "I am Rip Van Winkle and you are about to die once again."

"The hell I am." Pip ducked and dodged her bullets by holding up his musket. He fired at her, hitting her in her stomach. Pip watched as the shot threw her back several feet and into the body of another strange looking guy. The man looked like he was from South America. Pip didn't wait for him to attack and shot him square in the chest.

"Not bad for a human but then you are not human any more. We're all part of him."

"You mean Alucard?" Pip asked.

"Yes." She aimed her musket at him again.

"Wait! Isn't there any escape? I can't serve him. There's got to be a way to get out of this blob."

Rip grinned. "There might be. I was waiting until more victims came inside before I tried it."

"And?"

"Do you think I'll tell you?" Rip grinned. She kind of liked this man. He wasn't afraid of her – or anything it seemed.

"You have to. Look what he's doing to this city? I know you work for the other side but do you like this? Isn't there any part of you left that is still human?"

Rip started back at him blankly. The one who possessed her soul had taken what shred of humanity that had remained. Perhaps there was a little left but she was growing tired of this.

"C'mon boy, let me put you out of your misery."

Pip was pissed. The bitch knew a way to escape and refused to tell him. He released all of his anger on her. Pip ran up to her before she could fire at him and punched hard in the stomach. Then he shot her again and again with his gun. Pip grabbed the musket from her and drove it into her chest. Walter had told him how to kill a vampire.

The woman fell back into his arms. He hadn't expected that and wasn't sure how to react. Pip just wanted to find a way out of this nightmare.

Rip pulled his ear close to her mouth. "I'll tell you just how to get free." She struggled to get her last words out. Rip didn't want to die, just yet. She would've smiled if she could. Things were not as bad as they seemed.

Pip just laughed at the vampire. "Don't fuck with me. Why would you offer to help me? It's just a trick."

Rip spoke in a raspy voice, struggling to get the words out. Her survival and his depended on this exact moment in time. "What do you have to lose, human? If I am wrong, you remain here, under his control. But, if I'm right…wouldn't you like the chance to be with your girl - to go inside of her…for real?"

Now she had Pip's attention. He didn't want to spend eternity inside of Alucard. Pip wouldn't have minded being inside of Seras forever – but not her Master. Pip grinned at the vampire. "Okay, tell me. What do I have to do?"

"Drink my blood, human. It is the only way. Then defeat a few more powerful vampires and drink their blood. Then you will be reborn as a vampire and strong enough to break free."

Pip surprised himself by not laughing at the vampire and actually considering what she offered. He would be a vampire – the same as Seras Victoria. They could be together – maybe forever, or at least a hell of a long time. _And I wouldn't have to die._ He glanced at Rip. She was dying – he didn't have to long to choose. _Oh the hell with it! If things go wrong, I'll just ask Hellsing to put me out of my misery. _Pip grinned at the vampire. "Okay – tell me what to do."

Rip pulled him to her neck and whispered, "Bite me."

Pip laughed at her choice of words. He had never drunk blood before and wasn't sure where to begin. Blood. I have to make her bleed. Pip removed his pocket knife and made an incision in Rip's neck, cutting open her major artery. Blood started to pour from her wound. Rip pulled him to her neck.

"Drink, Captain." As Pip drank from her Rip's throat, she felt herself fall into a blissful sleep. He life force slowly faded away from her and into mercenary.

Pip couldn't deny he liked how it felt – drinking blood, even before he became a monster. He could feel the vampire's power inside of him as her blood dripped down his throat. Pip would've guessed that after he drank a little, he would not want anymore. That wasn't true. He craved more. Even after Rip's body had given in to true death, Pip continued to drink until all of her blood was gone. And it still wasn't enough.

Pip felt himself overcome by a bloodlust. _I've become a monster, haven't I?_ A part of him felt guilty as hell. Had he become just like the monsters that were destroying London? He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Even if he did crave blood, he had done this to help save London. Pip wouldn't drink any innocent person's blood. He would only kill the guilty and save lives. And he had done this for Seras. She needed him and he wouldn't let her face this war alone. He closed his eyes and let his thirst consume him. It was the only way to obtain his freedom.

He fed on Alucard's undead soldiers from centuries ago. From what Pip knew about history, the warriors looked like Turks from the Middle Ages. While he was in the middle of a feeding, he felt something sharp hit him in the back. _What the fuck was that?_ Pip turned around to see a man who looked like he was from South American. Pip looked down on the ground and saw what looked like playing cards. From the pain in his back and the blood he felt dripping; Pip knew they were no ordinary cards but then again he was stuck inside of a blob of undead souls. Nothing was normal

_Boy, am I dumb ass._ Pip remembered that vampire can heal themselves. He tried to heal the wounds as he fired shots at strange man. _Shit, it's not working._ Pip could feel himself getting weaker from the loss of blood. He knew that the vampire would defeat him if he didn't replace it. There were still hundreds of undead that he could feast on. Pip wasn't picky and attacked all of those within his reach. _Damn, those cards are worst then a gun shot. How in the hell am going to defeat the bastard?_

Then, as if Rip herself had told him what to do, he got the perfect idea. _Her gun. She did say that her bullets never missed._ Pip would have to get closer to his enemy to get to it but something told him that it was the only way. As ran back towards Rip's body, he could feel her presence within him. It wasn't the same as when he was inside of Seras. They had been partners – this was different. He felt her power surging through his veins but he didn't hear her voice in his ears. _Good, it is better this way._ He ran straight into the card man.

"Who are you?" Tubalcain asked.

"Does it matter? You're not going to live long." Pip aimed his gun at the vampire and shot him in his chest. The vampire stumbled back a few feet.

The card man smiled. "You must really be stupid. Let me introduce myself, so you'll know who sent your soul to hell. I'm Alajambra Tubalcain – but you can call me Dandy Man."

Dandy Man threw more cards at Pip. "What the fuck?" Now he was bleeding from his chest, arms, and legs. Pip struggled to get to her gun as he fired to slow Dandy Man down. Finally, he saw it. Pip grinned as he picked up and cocked her gun. This would show the bastard. He wanted to shoot Dandy Man from behind – that would give him the element of surprise. Pip spotted a horse who had lost its owner. Perfect.

Pip jumped up on the horse and headed towards Dandy Man with Rip's gun. It was too late for the card man by the time he saw Pip on the horse. He had already fired the first shot. As the horse got closer, Pip fired again. And again. And again.

It was then, that Pip felt her presence within him. As Dandyman fell to the ground, a surge of evil glee consumed Pip. This was not something he had ever felt when he had killed in the past. And as a mercenary, Pip had killed many. Pip didn't dwell on it – he didn't want the card man's blood to go to waste. He sunk his fangs into his neck and devoured his blood. He needed his power and had earned it. _Thanks, Rip. I sure as hell owe you won._ She didn't answer him with words but Pip felt her grin inside of him. He couldn't decide what was stranger – being the soul inside someone else's body or having someone's soul inside of you.

The Captain headed towards the spot he knew would give him his freedom. There was an army blocking his way complete with horses and medieval armor. _Damn, there must be hundreds._ Pip looked on the other side and saw her. Seras, she was watching him, awaiting his return. She had her hands reached out trying to touch him but he was just beyond her reach. _Just a little bit longer, girlie._

It seemed insane to her. Pip was alive, well sort of. Watching him in her Master's undead army was bizarre. She wanted to help him but knew he had to do this on her own. She heard him speak to her telepathically – a little bit longer girlie. Seras smiled at the thought of Pip helping Hellsing win this war. They would be able to fight side by side. Nothing could make her happier. She watched as Pip slaughter 100 of Alucard's undead soldiers. He killed them without hesitation. As she watched him kill his way through the soldiers, Seras felt a chill through her entire body. _He is enjoying it._ Seras just had to wonder if he did manage to get free, would this Pip be the same as the one who had shared her body?

Pip killed the last soldier and felt something release. "What the hell is that?"

"You wanted to be free – just go. I didn't consume your soul the way I did the others. You've caused enough damage to my army. Get the hell out."

It was Alucard's voice that Pip heard. He was letting him go. Pip didn't bother answering the Nosferatu. There wasn't any reason to. Alucard had told him what he wanted to hear. He was free. Finally. Pip simply walked towards Seras and felt no pain or resistance from the dark matter he was in. Pip grinned as Seras threw her arms around his neck.


	2. The New Undead

Seras Victoria stepped away from Pip to look at him. She could not believe her eyes. Pip was outside of her body, standing in front of her. Seras had to tug on his braid to believe what she saw. He sure looked the same. Well, almost – his eye patch was gone and he stood before her with two eyes. She kind of missed the eye patch. An uneasy feeling came over her as Seras noticed his crimson eyes, pale skin, and improved muscle tone. She didn't understand how it happened? Seras had thought it wasn't possible. Pip wasn't a virgin – he had admitted that much to her. Then how was it that Pip had become a vampire?

As if he could sense something troubling her, Pip stroked her hair as if he was trying to soothe her. "Seras? What's a matter? It is me – why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-I-I don't know, Captain." _Why did I just call him that – after all we've been through?_ She tried to decide how to express what was going through her mind. Seras did not want to hurt him. "I just don't understand how it is that you are a vampire. If I couldn't turn you because you weren't a virgin – how is it that you're one now?"

Pip smiled at her. "I'm not sure myself. I wasn't bitten like you were, Seras. My soul got drawn into Alucard's Undead Army. I didn't belong there. Alucard had killed all of those other people, drank their blood. He had no connection to me so I guess he had to let me go."

"So are you telling me that my Master is your master too?" Seras did not understand this at all.

"Well, no. I didn't drink his blood. I drank the blood of his slaves. They're dead now so I guess that means I don't have a master, Seras. I'm just a free vampire."

Seras tried to force herself to smile. _This is all too good to be true. How in the bloody hell do you become a vampire and not have a Master?_ She nodded and pulled him close to her for a second. She wondered if she was simply thinking too much. Maybe she should just enjoy it. Pip was like her – a vampire. They could spend an eternity together. Why did it matter how he got turned? Seras rested her head on his shoulders for a few moments. They didn't have long before returning to the battlefield.

Pip held Seras in his arms for a few moments longer before gently pulling away from her. It physically hurt him to do so, but they had some vampires to kill. _I feel fucking terrific. I never thought being a vampire would be like this. I don't feel any different – except I have more energy. I am hungry as hell but I'll get blood soon enough. And now…I can have my girl. Things haven't worked out bad at all._ Pip looked around, trying to decide what their next move should be. They had wondered pretty far away from the others. Pip needed to find out how many of his men survived. He wondered what they would think of him. "C'mon Seras, lets go back to where we left the others. We need to see if there are survivors. And the boss…we need to make sure she's okay."

Pip and Seras headed back on foot towards the mansion. She wasn't even sure where they had left the others – London was unrecognizable with all of the destruction it had taken. Seras could sense where the manor was – probably because her coffin was still there. Seras could have flown back to where Integral and the surviving Iscariot members were but her gut told the police girl not to. She didn't fully trust Pip and wanted to make sure he was really on their side. He seemed like the same guy but…nothing in life is that easy. She had learned the hard way. Everything Seras had gotten in life she had to work her arse off for. And then after she had what she wanted, it got ripped from her hands. No, nothing in her life had ever gone right – why would now be any different?

As they were walking Seras realized they had caught up with the teenagers they had saved earlier. The sight of a few of the boys walking up to her warmed her heart. _They survived because of us. Maybe we're not fighting for nothing._ Seras pulled on Pip's arm to slow him down. "Pip, look it's the boys we saw earlier."

Pip turned slowly to look at the teenagers. Seras watched as Pip stared at them with the strangest look in his eyes. The look was so intense that it sent a chill through Seras. It was as if he was considering feeding from them. But, Pip would never do that, would he? As Seras studied Pip's face, a chilling thought occurred to her: It seemed like there was someone else behind his red eyes. _Ridiculous – who else could it be? Pip seems like the same guy he was before._ Seras tried to forget about her doubts but she couldn't. Deep down the police girl was suspicious of the man she loved. She put her arm around his waist as the boys stopped and greeted them.

One of the boys, Seras figured he was the unofficial leader of the group spoke. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Pip. It was as if the boy didn't trust him.

"Did you want something?" Seras asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you both. Me and my buddies almost didn't make it. If it weren't for you guys…"

Seras smiled. Pip was still starting at them intently and it disturbed her. "We were glad to help, right Pip." Seras tugged his arm and he nodded – he didn't seem "all there" to her. "What are you doing here? You need to get out of England as fast as you can."

The boy nodded. "We are. We're headed to the harbor. Tony, he's one of the kids that got killed, his brother is stealing a boat. We're headed to France."

"Well, be careful. By the way – what is your name?" Seras asked. It seemed only right she know who she saved.

"Damn, excuse my bad manners. I'm Quincy. And this is Jon, and William."

Seras started to say something but Pip started to move away from her and towards the teenagers. "Well, you better get going. We really got to go too."

"Wait!" The boy called out.

Seras couldn't help but notice the smirk on Pip's face. _What in the bloody hell is going on with him?_

"I didn't get your names? I have to pay you back some day."

Pip finally spoke. "Pay us back, for what?"

"Our lives – we owe you."

"Oh? Yes, you do owe us your lives, don't you?" Pip asked the boys.

Seras wondered if he was thinking of asking for them to pay up right then and there.  
"I'm Seras Victoria and this is Pip Bernadette. Good luck." Seras practically pulled Pip's arm out of his socket and his eyes were still focused on the teenagers as they walked away. Seras did not like how he acted around them. It was all just too weird. Seras wondered if it was just him getting used to being a vampire. Maybe the scent of their blood was bothering him. Yes, that had to be it. The one thing she knew about the Captain is that he would never harm an innocent. But…the way he told those boys that they owed him their lives was downright chilling.

When they got a little further from the teenagers, Pip changed. Seras could feel his muscles relax the tension that had surrounded him vanished. Even his voice sounded different when he spoke. Seras wondered if she had finally lost her mind. Shouldn't it take just a little bit longer?

"Seras, are you okay? You seem a little tense."

"Well we are in the middle of a WAR, Pip." Seras glared at him. _I thought becoming a vampire was supposed to make your mind sharper not dull._

"I know that! And I heard what you just thought. You better watch yourself, Seras."

"Me – watch myself? What for – I could take you on any day, Pip." Seras smirked remembering the time she had thrown him across the room the day they met.

Pip grabbed her from behind and pulled Seras against his chest. _I can smell, her sweet, pure blood. It is driving me wild. Now I know why Alucard turned her._ Pip traced the skin on her neck with his fangs before biting down and drawing blood. Seras moaned as Pip sucked the blood from her neck, slowly and gently. He wasn't a monster and intended to show Seras his self control. However, the more he drank, the harder it was for him to control himself. _Damn, this feels better than shagging. It is fucking incredible!_

Seras heard Pip's thoughts but pretended she did not. She was enjoying the moment far too much. A swoon swelled up inside of her. Seras wanted more – but now was not the time. It took every ounce of self-control to push him away but she had to do what was right. At least now Pip wasn't starving. She hoped that now he wouldn't look at humans like they were lunch.

"Pipstop. We can't be doing this now. We have to check on the others and see if we can find any more survivors."

"Damn, girl. It was just starting to feel good. Guess you're right though - there is a war to win. Let's go, mignonette."

Seras grabbed a blood packet out of her pocket. Pip had taken too much blood when he fed from her and she was started to feel weak. It was good to hear Pip talking like himself. Seras wondered why it was that becoming a vampire seemed to change Pip more then it did her. It scared her – just a bit.

"Hey, Seras – is that people up ahead?" Pip asked her. He pointed to a street about a mile away. There was a crowd gathered.

"Yes. I think I heard Father Anderson too. I feel him too."

"Oh, him." Pip said, his voice full of contempt.

Seras could feel the hatred Pip felt towards her Master. It was strangely intoxicating and painful at the same time. "Pip, you're not going to start anything with him. You do know how powerful he is."

Pip nodded. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like him or be nice, Seras. But, I sure as hell am not going to challenge him. I'm not stupid girlie."

"I know, Pip."

As they walked towards the crowd of people, Seras Victoria secretly wished she could stop time. The little break she had from the war had been nice. Only...it was more then that. Seras tried to ignore it but in the pit of her stomach she felt a sense of impending doom. The closer they got to Alucard, Integral, Iscariot, and the Millenium forces, the stronger it became.


	3. Nevernever Land

AN: Thanks to those that have left reviews. This is an AU Darkish Vampire Pip. It has changed a little to include the pairings of AxI as well. Walter enters in this chapter as well. He is of course - Dark Walter.

* * *

Seras led Pip up the hill so they could get a better view of what the hell was going on. When they finally reached the top, Seras could not believe her eyes. It was just inconceivable. There were hundreds of impaled bodies next to where Alucard was, not standing, but kneeling in front of Integral. Seras loved and respected Integral as a friend and her superior officer but kneeling? Like Integral was some sort of queen? _What in the bloody hell? I have seen everything now._ Seras had to chuckle at the sight. It was at that moment when the scent of the dead bodies hit her. The stench would have knocked her over if she had been a human. Integral and her Master were standing right next to the corpses – Seras wondered how her boss could stand it. As she started to descend the hill, Seras felt like she had just entered the pits of hell.

"C'mon Pip, Let's get the hell out of here. You can hold on to me and I'll fly. Walking is taking too long." She hadn't wanted to fly with Pip, Seras did not trust him yet. But, something told her that she needed to be down there with Integral, Alucard, and only God knew who else. Besides, Pip seemed to be acting normal. "Hang on tight to my shoulders." Seras instructed Pip and waited for him.

"Aww Seras, can't I hold on to something else." Pip said while groping her breast.

"Pip! I'm serious." Seras pushed his hands away although she quite like what he had been doing. Someone had to act responsible and it sure wasn't going to be Pip. The Captain finally obeyed and held on tight to her shoulders. Seras concentrated on forming her wing and within seconds they were in the air. A few minutes later they arrived about 50 feet away from Integra, Alucard, and a few members from Iscariot.

"Why is Alucard kneeling in front of Integral – like she is royalty?" Pip asked – his voice much too loud.

"Shush, Pip! I want to see what is going on before they find out I'm here. I have no idea why he is kneeling. I've never seen him do anything like that before. Well except for the real Queen but that doesn't count, right Pip? Pip? Pip!" Seras turned around. Things were just getting worst. Pip was fighting someone.

"Well hello, Miss Victoria," said an all too familiar voice. The man, or whatever it was, had wires…just like Walter, and used them to restrain Pip so he could talk to Seras. He walked towards her slowly, every footstep seemed to be a challenge.

"Wa-Wa-Walter? Is that you?" Seras could not believe her eyes. Walter's voice was coming from the body of much younger man. As the man approached her, Seras the most horrifying realization came to her: He was no longer a man. His eyes were blood rest just like her own.  
"What happened to you, Walter?" Seras asked backing away. She didn't want to fight him.  
Seras aimed her Harconnen at him. "Don't come any closer to me, Walter."  
Seras looked over at Pip, he was caught in the wires and couldn't move. Of course he could not resist trying to get free which caused the wires to cut him.

"Pip – don't move. You are only making it worst. Be as still as you possibly can. I'll be over to help you in a second."

"Okay, Seras. But, hurry – it hurts like bloody hell."

Walter stopped - staring at Seras with a hungry gaze. Seras got the distinct feeling he was undressing her with his eyes and she hated it. "Tell me, Walter! What happened to you?"

"Would you like the novel or short story version?"

"Well, seeing that we're in the middle of war, better make it the short story version."

"Let's see. I was protecting your boss – Sir Integral when Millenium attacked. The last thing that I remembered was fighting the Captain. You know he is the big quiet guy from Millenium. I woke up on a cold metal table, my skin burned Seras. Do you know why?"

Seras shook her head "no" afraid to speak.

"They had me chained to the table with pure silver and it burned like hell. But, that, my darling Seras, is not the worst part."

"I'm sorry, Walter!" Seras screamed. "But, we didn't do that to you. They did! You're free now. They can't make you do anything…can they?"

"Oh but they can and they will. What is freedom, actually, Seras? Are you free?"

"No…but"

"Then, the Doc injected me with the blood of vampires. It burned as it raced through my veins. Do you know what it is like to be burring on inside and out at the same time? Too bad for me, that wasn't enough for the Doc. Nextm he injected my body with more chemicals. Steroids. Growth Hormones. Hallucinogens. Oh it did get be rather interesting. Of course after all of that, the Doc had to find out how my body reacted to, certain stimuli."

"What?" Seras asked, horrified at what Walter may answer.

"Yes, my dear Seras." Walter walked closer to Seras. He acted undaunted by her gun. He grabbed it from her hands as she watched him, mesmerize. The butler stroked her hair.

Seras heard Pip cry out but it wasn't enough to bring her out of Walter's spell. She knew that she should look away, shoot him, hell even running would be better then this. The question that was on the tip of her tongue, she did not want to know the answer. Seras knew that he had put it there as part of some grand plan. She tried not to but the words came from her as she was compelled to ask them. "What kind of stimuli? What did they do to you, Walter?"

"Oh many things, Miss Victoria." Walter ran his hand down her back and grabbed her arse. "They started with pain first. Pain can be quite delicious when it is combined with pleasure. Of course at first it was just pain – not so much fun. They cut me, broke my bones, crushed my balls. The drugs made me feel pain more intensely. After awhile they started with the real fun."

"Real fun?" Sera asked. She knew he was going to tell her anyway.

"Yes, real fun. They used me. I was their new plaything. I got shagged by them all. The Captain, Doc, Shroedigger, Joleen – they all had their fun with me. One would shag me while the others inflicted pain. The tortured me until I thought my mind would snap. But, I'm stronger then them. My mind didn't snap – it only made me stronger. Between the drugs and torture – I'm not sure which, I changed. I'm not the Walter you knew, Seras. That man had a conscience. The man I am now is much more like I was long ago. As a teenager. Only thing is now – I just don't care."

Seras was horrified. Millenium had the destroyed Walter, her comrade, her friend. She didn't know what to do. Instead, Seras shuddered as the man she had respected, placed his hands all over her body, fondling every part of her that he had longed to touch since the moment she had arrive at Hellsing. She had to bite her lips to stop a moan from escaping her throat. Seras wanted to move, wanted to stop at him, but her limbs were frozen. She just could not. It was at that moment, that she heard Alucard's voice inside her mind.

_Are you just going to let him treat you like his plaything, his toy, Police Girl? He is the enemy. Destroy him – before he destroys you!_

Seras snapped out of whatever spell Walter had placed on her and pushed him off of her. He landed in front of her several feet on the ground. Her instincts told her that she should try to finish him off - _but this was Walter._ As Seras tried to make her mind up about fighting Walter, she heard a loud scream from Pip. "Pip? Are you okay?"

She watched in amazement as Pip snapped the wires that Walter had bound him with. He flashed a lopsided grin at her. "Never better, mignon. Let me take care of him, Seras. I'll make him sorry he even looked at you."

Sera bit her lip, trying to decide.

_Let him try, Police Girl. What are you afraid of? If he drank the blood of my servants, I'm sure he can handle Walter. He deserves to die if he can't._

_Master – I don't want Walter to die._

_He's already dead, Seras._

_You know what I mean, Master. I guess you're right – I should let him try._

"Fine Pip, go ahead.

Seras watched as two men she cared deeply for attacked each other. Pip had no trouble gaining the upper hand. _How is he so strong?_ She wondered, watching him sink his claws into Walter's body. She had to look away as Pip sunk his fangs into Walter's neck and fed from him.

"Okay Captain, you've done well. I'll take care of him now." Integral appeared, Alucard by her side.

Seras thought that her Master looked quite like a puppy following his master around. "Sir Integral, are you all right?" The Hellsing had blood splattered over her body – from her head to her feet.

Integral smirked at Seras. "Yes, I'm fine. Dracula made sure no harm came to me." She glanced back at her Servant, her eyes filled with an emotion that Seras couldn't quite discern.  
"I see the Captain is back. Welcome back, Captain Bernadette."

Pip grinned at his boss. "Thank you, Boss. Is um everything okay? I'm not sure if Alucard or umm what did you call him? If he told you what happened?"

Integral nodded. "Yes, he did. You're not in any trouble Pip – not with him nor with me. Whatever happened earlier is in the past."

"Great, Boss." Pip smiled, relieved that he wasn't going to have to fight Alucard.

Integral kept her gun aimed at Walter while she glared at him. "What did they do to you, Walter?" She asked him.

"I think you know, Fraulein."

"Don't ever call me that again, Walter. I want to forget they even existed."

"But, I'll be a constant reminder won't I, Sir Hellsing." Walter asked her the question, his voice filled with contempt.

Integral did not answer her butler. Instead she turned to Alucard. "Servant, take care of him. Maybe have one of your slaves guard him. He'll have to be put in a cell in the basement. If my mansion is even still there."

"Yes, Master." Alucard summoned several soldiers from his undead army. They were his strongest men. He cursed Pip for destroying his two superior slaves. He and Integral could have had fun with them.

"Shall we go, my Master?" He asked Integral.

"Yes, we need to see what kind of shape the mansion is in. Seras, Captain? We need to head back to the mansion. Keep an extra eye on Walter, Seras. I don't entirely trust those soldiers. Seras nodded as she followed Integral and her Master back to Hellsing.


	4. Dangerous Misconceptions

As they started to walk towards the mansion Seras heard a familiar voice. _Alexander Anderson?_ He had just screamed an insult at her Master. After what Seras had seen of Alucard or was it Dracula now, Anderson must be even crazier then anyone could know. Seras, Integral, and Pip all turned to look at the Paladin. She was still in shock over the fact that he had helped her Master kill Maxwell. So much had changed and yet some thing had never changed.

Alucard paused and glared at the crazy priest. _How dare he address me like that?_ The vampire grinned, the Catholic bastard wanted to fight. He walked away from Integral and let Anderson strike the first blow. The two men, the two monsters fought each other hard with their fists – neither one using their full power.

Integral sighed, frustrated by their childish behavior. _All that has happened and those idiots are fighting like adolescent boys._ She rubbed her temples to ease the mounting pain in her head. "Alucard! Father Anderson!" Integral Hellsing screamed at the top of her lungs. She needed to put an end to it before it got out of hand.

The two men paused their fight immediately to look at her. She glared back at them. They moved away from each other – both obeying her command immediately.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard asked.

"Listen - Alucard, Father Anderson, now is not the time for your fight. Will you look around you? God only knows what kind of shape the mansion is in. There may be more vampires and Millenium soldiers lurking around. Can you two please act like grown men and fight?" Integral did not know who she was madder at, Alucard or Father Anderson.

"Aye. Please forgive me, Sir Hellsing. I got carried away with my emotions." Father Anderson apologized. He glared at Alucard letting him know that they would finish this fight someday.

"As you wish, Master." Alucard said returning to Integral's side.

Integral glanced at the Priest. She wondered what they should do with him. Integra doubted he would be welcomed back at Section XIII. And he had saved her life. Then there was the fact he had helped murder Maxwell. Integral Hellsing didn't feel like she had a choice. She owed a debt to the Priest. It was a matter of honor to repay it.

The Hellsing leader stopped and looked back at Anderson. "Father Anderson what are your plans?" She asked. The eyes of everyone were one Integral.

"I don't know, Sir Hellsing. I can't go back to Rome – perhaps I will return to Scotland. The Church does not treat traitors kindly."

"You are welcome to come with us --- back to Hellsing." The comment hung in the air for several seconds. The mouths of her vampires dropped opened and their crimson eyes revealed their shock. Alucard looked even angrier then he was surprised.

Anderson's mouth dropped open as well. "Back to Hellsing with you and ---"

"And my demons. Yes, Father." Integral replied.

Anderson considered Integral's proposal. He really had nowhere else to go. Perhaps, he would return with her and fight the demons for Hellsing. What else could he do? The orphanage was off-limits. Those children were all he had ever really cared for. They were lost to him now. "Tell me, Sir Integral, what would my circumstances be like if I returned with you?" He asked her.  
Integral grinned. She really did want him to work for her. With no living army, she needed all the help she could get. "Well, you could work for me as you did for the Vatican – killing vampires. You are welcome to stay at the mansion. We have quite a few guest rooms. You will be paid for your work once Hellsing was back on its feet. One last thing, Father, you would swear your allegiance to me. I have even less tolerance for traitors then your former employer."

"I accept your offer, Sir Hellsing." He said as he started to walk on the other side of Integral not quite believing what was happening. i Why does it feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil? /i The priest wondered.

They looked quite a strange sight walking down the dark London street: the Vampire, Knight, and Priest. A satisfied, smug smile adorned Integral's face and the two men looked ready to kill each other at the drop of a hat. Seras and Pip walked behind the bizarre trio and following them was Alucard's undead army. Walter, bound in chains with just enough silver content to make it painful for him to move, was guarded by a Turkish general. If someone were to arrive in London, they would believe it was hell they had arrived at instead.

Seras was beginning to think they were in hell. She did not fear them, but Alucard's army gave her the creeps - as did both Pip and Walter. She felt a similar darkness around both of the vampires that was not present in Alucard. His darkness was different somehow. And now Father Anderson was joining them? Seras did not think that things could get any stranger. Until they saw what Millenium had done to their home.

_What in the blood hell?_ Seras thought as Integral opened the front door. The stench of death overpowered her. The floor was covered with half eaten decomposing bodies. She seriously thought she was going to get sick. She looked at her companions and their lone prisoners' reaction. _Interesting, _she thought and yet so bloody typical.

Alucard's grin covered his face. Seras could sense her Master's delight in the awful aroma of death. Pip and Walter were both grinning insanely as their eyes took in all of the death. Odd, she thought, I am still seeing similarities between those two. And Integral wore that damn smug smirk – like it was exactly what she expected. The only one that looked like she felt was Father Anderson. A look of disgust covered his face. He looked like he was going to throw up too.

"Anderson, can you take Walter down to the basement? Put him in Alucard's old cell – it is the most secure." She ordered Anderson and looked at Seras and Pip. "You two can go with him. I don't trust him at all." Integral considered what she said – it had sounded like she was referring to Anderson. She touched his shoulder lightly. "Not you, Father. I was referring to Walter."

The priest did not back away from her touch. He merely nodded and walked towards Walter. "Let's go – ye demon." He commented. Then he, Seras, and Pip descended down the stairs to the basement.

Integral turned to Alucard. "Alucard, why don't you have your _men_ get rid of this trash? I'm sure they would appreciate a meal. I'll be in my office." Integral walked to her office and was relieved to find it completely empty. She had locked it before leaving. She sat at her desk and turned on the stereo. She picked a CD by the London Orchestra performing Beethoven and Bach and turned up the volume as high as it would go. She didn't usually like loud music but it was needed to drown out the sounds of the undead having their first meal. They were quite noisy but at least they would get rid of that awful stench.  
--------------------  
Seras and Pip were the only ones who talked on the way down to the basement. Walter watched Seras closely as she babbled on with Pip. Anderson was uncharacteristically quiet, watching their newly acquired prisoner. Pip looked at the priest hungrily – it had been a few hours since he had drank blood.

"Draculina – will you please tell your boyfriend to stop looking at me like I'm dinner! I am serving Hellsing now, the same as you." Anderson spoke to her alone.

Seras glanced at Pip – not believing a word that the priest had said. _damn if he isn't looking at Anderson like he is his next meal. Must be his appetite._ Pip was staring at Anderson and licking his lips. "Pip! Stop looking at Anderson that way. He is our coworker now." Seras reprimanded him.

Pip looked down first and then over at Walter. They both exchanged a knowing glance. "I'm sorry, Seras. It is just that I'm not used to this…strange hunger. It is so intense." Pip apologized – it was apparent to everyone but Seras that his words did not mean anything at all.

She smiled. "Okay – just behave yourself. Sometimes I think it was easier when your soul was inside of me." The vampire commented.

They finally reached Alucard's old cell. Seras Victoria unlocked the door. She looked over at Walter guiltily. He had been so nice to her when she first arrived at Hellsing and now she was locking him up. Was this how she repaid his kindness? "Okay Walter, this is where you'll be at least until Sir Integral figures out how to remove the locks Millenium placed on you."

Walter walked towards the door. He wasn't going to fight now. He paused in front of Seras Victoria while the other two men watched. He whispered into her ear. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you when I am free. Will the Captain watch? Perhaps he'll join us. Do remain a virgin so I can drink some of that delicious blood while I'm shagging you. With or without your permission." The butler slowly moved his hand inside her shirt and ripped it open as he fondled her breast. Seras was so shocked that it took her a few seconds to react. Pip just watched the two of them with a grin on his face.

Anderson was the one who pulled Walter away. "Get your sinful claws off of her, you demon." He threw Walter in the cell as the butler laughed hysterically. Anderson glared at Pip. _Why hadn't he moved to stop Walter? Aren't he and the police girl together? And why hadn't he at least offered her his shirt?_ The girl's shirt was torn and her chest exposed and red tears were starting to fill up her eyes. "Here Seras, take my coat and cover yourself up." He handed her his long coat.

Seras looked up at Anderson, relieved. The vampire wiped her tears away with her arm. She took Anderson's coat, laughed nervously and put it on. "Thank you, Father Anderson." She glared at Pip. He was supposed to love her – why hadn't he offered her his shirt? He hadn't even tried to stop Walter. No, he had watched with a smile on his face! What in the bloody hell was going on? The three walked back up to see Alucard and Integral. This time it was Seras and Anderson who chatted. Pip was as quiet as a church mouse.  
---  
When they reached the living room, all were in shock that both the bodies and the smell was gone. The furniture was in disarray but the room had the appearance that it was burglarized or ransacked, not that hundreds of humans had died. Alucard's minions were no where to be found. Seras was relieved not to have to look at the poor enslaved souls. Alucard may be her Master but at least she had her own mind. The three heard voices coming from Integral's office.

"I don't care if they were just following orders! I want any British Catholic who participated in this war hunted down and in prison. Then I want them to die a slow and painful death. People will learn not to toy with Hellsing!" Integral set down the phone and grinned. Alucard stood by her side looking quite like the loyal puppy dog.

"Is there anything I can do, Master? If you can get the names I will take care of them all personally." Alucard's purred at his Master. "Hello Seras, Pip. Catholic." He glared at the priest.

Integral told the trio to have a seat. She thought that sleeping quarters should be the next decision to make. "Seras, I'll get another coffin for your room for Pip, unless he wants to share yours."

"Sharing a coffin is not proper every night, Master." Alucard stated. He looked at Pip in disgust. He was not a real vampire anyhow. Rip had bitten him and she had been merely Millenium's science project.

Pip looked at Seras and put his hand on her knee and started to slowly move it up her thigh. She smacked it when he tried to put it between her legs. He glanced at Integral. "Umm I don't mind sharing but I have a feeling that Seras does. Another coffin would be fine, boss. Maybe I can convince her to let me share hers sometimes."

Seras glared at him. She was still angry as hell about his behavior when Walter had molested her. The priest had defended her honor – not him! Now Alucard was staring at the priest's coat. It wouldn't be long before the subject was brought up.

"Seras, why are you wearing Alexander's coat?" Integral asked just noticing the absence of it on the priest and Seras' new attire.

Anderson spoke first. "It is no big deal. Her shirt got torn transporting the prisoner. I didn't need my coat anyhow."

Seras flashed him a grateful smile. "Yes, I'll go get changed, well that is if my clothes didn't get destroyed."

Alucard stared at Seras in disbelief. "Seras Victoria, if you can grow back body parts, surely you can reform your clothing.

Seras thought about it a minute – she had never even thought about trying. "But, how?"

"If you can reform your eye, can't you figure clothing out?"

Seras concentrated on her torn clothing and visualized a new shirt – this one red but all she managed to do was change Anderson's coat red.

Both Pip and her Master started laughing at her attempt. "It looks like you need more practice, Seras Victoria." Alucard said. He turned to glare at Pip. How dare a lesser vampire laugh at his child? Pip could never hope to be as powerful as Seras would become. He smirked as Pip looked away nervously.

Seras looked at Anderson. She had turned his coat red – this was not good. "Father Anderson, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one if I can't change it back, okay?"

The priest nodded – in the middle of the war, the color of his coat seemed rather insignificant. "Tis okay, Draculina. My soul is damned. The color of my coat does not matter."

"Now that is settled," Integral said, "Father Anderson, there is a guest room down the hall from mine. You are welcomed to it. Unfortunately, I can't have Walter get it ready. You'll have to do that yourself. I don't believe Millenium made it up that far."

Anderson smiled at his new boss. Everything seemed so surreal. It seemed like such a short time ago, he had served Father Maxwell with pride. That had all changed with the war. Father Maxwell had change. He had changed. And now he would work along side the devil himself. Anderson did not think things could get any worst. "Thank you, Sir Hellsing. I will retire to my room now. My body is in need of sleep."

Integral nodded. "If you need food, help yourself to what is in the kitchen. There should be something suitable. You and I are the only ones that require normal food. I'll have to find some additional household help from somewhere since Millenium seems to have eaten my staff." Integral rubbed her temples. The dull headache had grown into a pounding one. She had not slept or eaten in more then 24 hours. Although Integral tried to act as if she was superhuman, she was not. 

Dracula looked at his Master, she did not look well. "Master, you need to go to bed yourself before you collapse."

"Sir Integral, I can make a meal for you and bring it up to your room. Master is right – you need to sleep. You don't look well."

Integral glared at the two of them. Why was everyone treating as if she were a china doll? "I am fine and perfectly capable of knowing just when I need to get some rest and food. Have you two become mother hens?" She stood up, as if to prove her point. _Why did her legs feel so bloody weak? _The Hellsing knight did not even feel her legs give out as she fainted. Dracula was quick to catch his Master. He picked her up gently and carried Integral to her bedroom, ignoring the glances of his fledgling and her would-be lover.

Dracula was somewhat troubled by the feeling in his gut but it would have to wait. _I should have killed him after he gained his freedom. Something about him is just not right. If he tries to harm my Master or my Servant – I shall make him die a slow and painful death._ Now he had to make sure Integral was okay. He glanced back at Seras. "Seras Victoria – prepare my Master a full course meal and a cup of tea. Bring it up to her room immediately." Alucard glared at the undead Captain - he did not trust him at all. "Make sure you come alone. My Master doesn't want many visitors."

Seras smiled, not picking up Alucard's hostility towards Pip. She was just happy to be helping Sir Integral. Seras told Pip to go to her room and wait for her. It would be nice not being alone any longer. As she headed towards the kitchen, Seras got **that dreaded feeling** again. Something was just not right with Pip. It was more then him being undead. She hoped that her feelings were wrong. Seras Victoria did not want to face losing him again.


	5. Dreams & Illusions

AN: It seemed natural to make this chapter a lemon. Pip and Seras love each other after all (or at least the human Pip did) and he is a pervert. How long can Seras remain a vigin for anyway? Of course they would end up in bed. Or on the floor. grin This chapter is pretty much all lemony goodness. There is Pip & Seras lemony action and since I needed to fill some space at the end of the chapter, a little Alucard & Integral lemony action. Everyone should be happy. Well, except for Dark Walter. But don't worry - his time will come. Thanks for the reviews everyone. This has been fun to write. Next chapter will be more action oriented and some of the characters will get darker.

* * *

Seras finished cleaning up Sir Integral's dinner and headed down to her room. She had really enjoyed making the meal for her boss and Integral had actually liked it. It was not something she would want to do everyday but once in awhile it was kind of fun. She wondered when Sir Integral would hire some new staff. But where would she find them? Most if not all of London was dead or undead. Hopefully, there were a few survivors who would need a job. 

"Pip?" She called out his name because he was nowhere to be found. My coffin, she thought. Seras did not want to share her coffin with him. There was no particular reason - it was more a feeling in her gut then anything. She knocked gently on the coffin. There was no response so she opened the lid. Where in the bloody hell did you go?

"I took a shower, cherie." Pip said, standing by bathroom door. He was looking quite like his former self: his hair was wet and unbraided and the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

Seras could not help but stare at his half naked body. She never realized Pip's body was so beautiful. Beads of water were still visible on his muscled chest. Seras had the sudden urge to touch him. She realized that she had been practically leering at him and focused her eyes on the ceiling above him. Seras smiled nervously at him. "Oh umm---I see. Were your clothes okay? If not I could get you some new ones. I'll bet there's plenty in the soldiers' quarters." Seras said, her eyes kept drifting to his chest. Damn it Seras, stop it. You are as bad as him and you know how much you hate it when men stare at your chest. She scolded herself.

"It's okay, Seras." Pip said softly as he walked towards her. He grinned as he saw Seras walk backwards into a wall. Pip could not deny that he loved the taste of her fear.

"Huh?" Seras asked getting more apprehensive by the second.

"I said it is okay. You can stare – I don't mind." Pip had finally reached her and leaned into her. They were so close that the water from his hair dripped onto her face. "Here Seras, touch me. You know that you want to." Pip whispered into her ear as he took Seras' hand, slipped off her glove, placed it on his chest. He shuddered as Seras slowly started to move it around his chest, caressing his skin with light feather touches.

Touching him just felt so right to her. A voice deep inside of her told her that she shouldn't but Seras could not resist. His body was so close to her – smelling and looking so bloody good. What she felt when she touched him was so intense; it made her tremble just a bit. She wanted to get closer to him, to feel his body on hers, inside of her, to taste him – everywhere. Her mouth was drawn to his chest and before Seras knew what she was doing, she was kissing, sucking, nipping it. Pip pushed her head down harder against him. Being so close and smelling the scent of his blood – Seras felt powerless in what she was about to do.

He moaned as Seras sunk her fangs into his chest. Seras drank from him hungrily - savoring the taste of every drop of blood that was dripping down her throat. It was so delicious Seras had to concentrate on slowing down. She did not want to hurt Pip. His skin tasted sweet and slightly salty; it was almost delicious as the blood itself. And there was something strangely familiar about the taste of his blood. It was slightly similar to Integral's blood and yet so completely different. There was just a hint of the same sweetness however, it was bitter too. Seras didn't know why but it was important. She would have to think about it later – when they were done. For now all that existed in the world was the two of them. Seras moaned as Pip pressed his hardness against her body as he grinded his hips against hers.

Pip wanted her – now. He was starting to feel weak from the feeding. He gently pulled Seras away from him and held her face in his hands. Pip brought his mouth to hers and kissed her hard on the mouth. Traces of his blood were still in her mouth – it was delicious. He was pleased with her response as she matched his hunger. Pip tore at her shirt at her shirt. He wanted to feel her bare chest against him.

Seras surprised herself when she put her hands on Pip's arse and pressed him against her center. She wanted him inside of her right now. Heat and passion were rising in her. The desire was so intense it almost felt painful. Seras groaned as she felt Pip's lips on her neck. His tongue traced the scars that Alucard had given her and sent a shiver down her spine. His hands squeezed her breasts as he continued to move his lips down her body. His lips tickled her skin as they moved towards her breasts. Seras ran her fingers through his long, damp hair trying to control her lust.

Pip's mouth had finally reached what he had wanted for so long – Seras' beautiful breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and bit down hard. He almost chuckled when he heard her gasp from the pain. As he continued to suck and drink her sweet, virgin blood the gasp became a moan. Pip reached under her skirt and tore at her knickers, finally shoving several fingers inside of her. Seras writhed underneath him and sighed as the swoon from the feeding consumed her.

Pip thrusted his fingers deeper inside her and sunk his fangs down on her other breast. Her blood was so sweet and it felt extraordinary as it dripped down his throat. When Pip stroked her, Seras started to tremble. She was almost ready.

"Tell me you want it, Seras" Pip whispered in her ear. She merely moaned her reply so he stopped. "Tell me, Seras that you want me inside of you. Say you want me to fuck you." Pip stroked her for a second. And then he stopped. "Tell me, Seras." Pip did this several more times each time bringing Seras closer to climaxing. Finally, Seras gave him the answer he wanted.

"I want you inside of me, Pip. Please..." Seras pleaded. She was so aroused it hurt.

"Say it." Pip demanded.

"Fuck me, please." Seras whispered into his ear.

Pip grinned and pummeled himself inside of her as he pulled her down to the floor. Neither one could wait till they reached the bed. His towel finally fell off as his body tumbled down on top of hers. He pounded into her hard. Pip knew he was hurting her, being so rough. Hurting her, however, was part of what turned him on.

Seras rocked her hips with his. She felt her muscles tighten around him. Seras could not believe how incredibly good shagging felt. No wonder others did it so much. Still, it also hurt like hell and Pip was not being gentle. _Strange – but why? _The thought was driven out of her head as ripples of pleasure started to build down below. Her muscles spasmed around Pip as she finally came. He released himself inside her a few minutes later – just as her orgasm was ending.

They moved onto her coffin. Seras grinned. _Maybe sharing my coffin with him won't be so bad._ She nuzzled her face inside his neck, enjoying Pip's touch, taste, and smell. Seras was vaguely aware that Pip's hand had traveled down her back and was caressing her arse. For the moment all was right with the world. Seras even forgot about the doubts she was having about Pip. The police girl fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

In the shadows stood a tall dark vampire, dressed in black armor. Dracula was watching his fledgling with an interest. _It is about time you lost your virginity, Seras , but did it have to be with him?_ Dracula did not know why it bothered him but it did. He did nothave any romantic feelings towards his fledgling. Well not really. Dracula always enjoyed more then one woman in his bed but the emotion that filled him was not jealousy. No, it was something more. He did not trust Pip Bernadette one bit. Dracula knew Pip was not what he seemed. _If you hurt her, Captain, I shall enjoy every second of your torture._ Dracula faded into mist and went up to Integral's room. _Perhaps I can enter her dreams. I can do things to her in them that she'd never let me do when she is awake. Well, at least not yet._ Dracula's laughter filled the house as he arrivedoutside ofIntegral's bedroom door still in the form of a dark shadow. 

Alucard reformed inside of Integral's room by her bed. It was so tempting to stroke her hair, inhale her scent, taste her lips. _All in good time_. The Count put his hand just above her long flowing hair and traced the outline of it, keeping his fingers less then an inch away from her. He had waited so long for another woman like the one he lost so many years ago. Mina Harker. Dracula had been too forceful, too impatient with her. _If I only would have allowed her to come to me instead of pushing her – she could have mine, forever._ _Ironic,_ the vampire thought, _the woman who remindsme so much of her is a descendant of van Helsing himself, the man who had capturedme and took away everything._ No, this time would be different, Integral would be his one day but it would be her choice. For now playing with Integral in her dreams would have to satisfy him… and how it would.

Integral shifted restlessly on the bed. _Damn, why am I so hot_. _It was cold as hell last night._ She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _And my head is pounding_. The British Knight reached for her glasses. She could not see a thing without them. Something, Integral sensed, was wrong or was it just different? As she put her glasses on and her eyes adjusted to darkness, Integral realized something was very wrong and far too different - she had no idea where she was.

An outline of a body slowly began to take shape. She wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or the darkness playing tricks on her. Or perhaps it was a vampire or ghost. "Alucard---er I mean Dracula?" Integral asked the dark shadow before her. _Who else could it be? _She wondered.

Dracula walked to the bed and stroked Integral's hair possessively. In this world she was his. "My Master, How are you feeling?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

"How am I?" Integral asked, her voice filled with anger. "I, Dracula, am not good. I'm hot as hell, my head hurts, and I have no idea where I am." Integral glared at him when she was finished talking.

"Let me explain, Countess. We are in my homeland – Romania. Don't worry I'll take you back to London in a few hours. That is – if you still want to return." Alucard started to unbutton her night gown. "As for the heat, we can take care of that. Let me remove this garment and you will be more then comfortable."

"Alucard have you lost your mind?" Integral asked him but for a reason unknown to her, she didn't stop his action of undressing her. Integral Hellsing watched him. The Hellsing realized she liked the feel of his finger on her nightgown. Alucard finished unbuttoning

"No, Integral, I can assure you – I have not." He threw her nightgown to the floor and looked at his Master. Her beauty amazed him. Her dark skin was almost completely bare as she sat staring back at him with only her knickers and bra on. Then with his dark powers, the vampire forced the shutters in the large window to open allowing the wind from outside to cool the room.

The warm breeze caressed Integral's half naked body and she sighed. The breeze felt so good on her body – even her headache had ended. She smiled at the Count. "Thank you Count," she said softly, "that is much better." Integral did not feel like herself at all. Her usual defenses against her servant were slipping away. She vaguely felt like she should be covering herself up or ordering him to stop and take her back to London. The strange thing was, she had no desire to go. The way she felt in this bedroom at this moment was quite nice. _Maybe I'll stay for awhile._

Integral did not stop the Count as he removed her bra. His cool hands felt so good on her hot body. She moaned as his hands caressed her skin. Seconds later she felt him removing her knickers. Integral didn't say a word or stop his hands as he touched her down below. Her body trembled slightly as the Count brought her just to the brink of a climax.

Dracula was on top of her now, both of their bodies bare. Her warmth was incredible against his cold skin. He bit her first. That would need to come before the sex – even now. Surprising both of them, she did not stop him. Instead, Integral groaned as the Count drank from the vein in her neck directly. The swoon filled her body up and it was all she could feel. He paused – it was time for his Master to become his bride.

Alucard almost couldn't stop. Integral's blood was intoxicating him as it slid down his throat. If he didn't, she might die and Dracula could not have that. He cut his chest, just above his nipple, with his sharp nails and switched places with Integral. Now she was on top of him. "Would you like to taste me, my Master?" He asked her and then forcefully pushed her head onto his chest. Alucard moaned as Integral started to lick his blood from his chest.

"It doesn't taste bad." Integral comments as she started to suck Alucard's self-inflicted wound. She found herself wanting more – his blood filled her with lust, with power.

Alucard caressed her with his dark shadows – they touched her everywhere. As Integral moaned, Dracula turned her over and took his position on top of her. She screamed feeling both pleasure and pain as the Count entered inside of her. He was not gentle at all with her. It was not in his nature. Dracula bit the other side of her neck as continued to pound into his Master, making her groan, moan, and grunt.

Integral did not believe anything could feel so good. She was not sure what she liked better – the shagging or him drinking her blood. Integral decided she liked both of them at the same time. The swoon was bringing her to ecstasy as Alucard continued shagging her. The world went black and all sound ceased until her orgasm reached its end.

Dracula waited until Integral had almost reached the end of her climax before emptying himself into her. The two moaned and groaned together as the culmination of what they both had wanted to do for so many years reached its end. Integral stroked her servant's hair as they basked in the afterglow of sex for several minutes.

As she reached for her cigarillo, the reality of what she had just done hit her. She traced her tongue over her newly formed fangs. Her father's voice rang in her ears – telling her how evil vampires were. _What have I done? _She glanced over to where Alucard had been – he was gone now. Integral heard someone screaming her servant's name. Who in the hell could it be? After a few seconds Integral realized it had been her screaming for him. Dracula still wasn't here.

* * *

Integral awoke the next morning. A strange aroma filled the room. It smelled like…sex. A feeling of embarrassmentcame overher whenshe realizedthat it was her own arousal. _What in the bloody hell? _Memories of last night slowly started to come back and a feeling of slightpanic set in. She walked into the bathroom to see for herself. Integral examanined her physical appearance in the mirror, looking at her skin, eyes, and teeth. She did not appear to be a midian. Her skin was still dark and warm; her eyes werestill blue. Integral traced her tongue over her teeth. They were normal - she had not grown fangs. "But I was sure…could all if just have been a dream?" She said aloud. 

_Why yes, Master. You don't think I would turn you without your permission_. Alucard's voice spoke inside of her mind.

A feeling of rage came over Integral Hellsing, suddenly. "How dare you enter my dreams without my permission, Count?"

_Oh come on, Countess, admit it. You enjoyed every moment_. Alucard taunted her. _What is that scent you are wearing, Integral?_

Integral grabbed a cup of water that had been on the night stand and crushed it, causing her to bleed. "What? Just shut up, you git!"

Dracula's laughter resounded in her mind before going silent. Integral rushed inside her bathroom. She had to wash off these two dreaded scents that would certainly get her into trouble: blood and sex. _How in the hell would I explain them to anyone?_ She asked herself. Integral sighed as the hot water hit her back in the shower. She didn't feel the dark presence in her bathroom. The vampire watching her however, was quite enjoying the view.


	6. Changes

Seras woke up a little bit before dusk. Something was wrong, missing. Pip was gone. _Where in the hell did he go?_ She wondered, starting to get worried. Seras lied in her coffin for a few minutes thinking about last night. It had been wonderful and yet…something seemed a little off. She had wondered before what shagging Pip would be like and last night was not it. Seras had enjoyed herself – it was not that at all. Pip just didn't seem like himself. _Well, he is a vampire, _she told herself. _Perhaps becoming a vampire just changed him more then it did me. Yes, that must be it._ Still an uneasy filling remained with her so she decided to get up and look for him. Maybe if they talked, she would feel better.

Seras didn't see him anywhere so she stopped by Sir Integral's office. Integral was on the phone when Seras walked in.

"Yes, Seras?" She asked impatiently.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Pip. He kind of disappeared from my room." Seras answered, hoping that she was not bothering Integral too much.

"Pip? Umm, let me think. Ahh yes, I guess I did. He offered to take Walter some blood down. I think he wanted some for himself. That was awhile ago – maybe you should check on him." Integral put down the phone – she just hated being put on hold.

"Is there anything I can help with Sir Integral?" Seras looked at the Hellsing leader hopefully.

"Perhaps, I just need to figure it out. I'm trying to get interviews scheduled. We need to get Hellsing up and running. I'm trying to find new staff and the bloody employment agency keeps putting me on hold!"

"Would you like me to call? I had a desk job when I first started on the police force. When do you want them scheduled for?" Seras smiled cheerfully at Integral – trying to put her at ease.

"I will see them as soon as they can get here." Integral seemed to consider letting Seras take over this duty as she inhaled slowly on her cigarillo. _Oh to hell with it,_ she thought. "Fine Seras, you can do that for me. Just write down the names and times. Maybe I can get a hold of someone from the Royal Family. Thank you, Seras. It is not you I'm yelling at."

"You don't have to explain. Things are too crazy around here. Well, goodbye Sir, I'm going to look for Pip, okay?"

"Yes, very well. Bring me the list of the interviews as soon as you are done. Oh I almost forgot – here are the names of a few employment agencies in England." Integral handed Seras a small piece of paper.

Seras hurried out and stuck the paper in her pocket and headed down to the dungeon. As she walked down the stairs, Seras heard whispers. The voices ceased when she approached Walter's cell. _Why would Pip lower his voice around me? We don't have any secrets._ She opened the door slowly – not sure what to expect. Pip was sitting on a bench in Walter's cell. _His arm is around Walter's shoulder?_ The two seemed to be in a middle of a very private conversation. _Why in the bloody hell do I feel like I'm interrupting something?_ Seras asked herself, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable but did not know why.

Pip got up and smiled nonchalantly at Seras. "Just the girl we were talking about."

Seras still felt something was amiss about the whole thing even if Pip did seem totally normal. "Talking? About me? It had better not be anything bad." Seras eyed Walter warily. After what had happened when he was first placed in his cell, she didn't entirely trust him. "Hello, Walter," she greeted him, her voice slightly chilled.

"Hello Miss Victoria," Walter replied. "I can understand your hesitation. I do hope you forgive my earlier transgression, Miss Victoria. I still wasn't' quite myself."

"Walter? Are you really back to normal?" Seras said as she walked just al little bit closer to him.

The former butler grinned. "Yes, Miss Victoria. Well, I suppose I'm as normal as one can be when they are a vampire." Walter briefly ran his eyes up and down Pip - an action that did not go unnoticed by Seras.

_Did he just leer at Pip?_ Seras asked herself. She looked at Pip for his reaction and he was grinning at Walter. Seras was stunned. Pip was flirting with him? She wondered if Pip's vampirism had changed more then his appetite. He certainly had seemed straight enough when they were together…

"Seras, when do you think the boss will release Walter? It is not right to keep him locked up since he has returned to us." Pip rubbed a small wound on his neck.

"I'll talk to her when I see her later. I have some paperwork to do for her." She looked at Walter. "I'm sure she'll release you just as soon as we can confirm the locks have been removed from your mind."

"Very well. Do you think in the meantime, Miss Victoria, you or Pip could fetch me some books, perhaps Sherlock Holmes or John D MacDonald and maybe a movie or two. I have a small tellie in my room. It isn't bad here but sitting all day is incredibly boring." Walter smiled at Seras. It was as if nothing had changed.

As he spoke, Seras couldn't help but notice a fresh bite mark on his neck. _That is odd, _she thought. Seras didn't think her Master would have done it so that really left only one other person…Pip. Seras decided that she really needed to talk to Alucard about this. She was kind of clueless when it came to the behavior of other vampires.

"C'mon, Pip. I'm sure there is work to be done on this mansion." Seras couldn't believe that she didn't trust Pip, the French mercenary who had lusted after her body since their first meeting, to be alone with Walter. "Walter, we'll get you what you asked for and bring it down. I'm glad you are back." She smiled at him.

Walter smiled back at her but then his eyes shifted to Pip. "Good bye, Pip. I hope to see you later?"

Pip grinned. "Yeah Walter, maybe I'll bring your tellie and books." Pip ran his hand swiftly down Walter's leg just before he got up.

Seras stared at the two vampires, dumbstruck by what she saw. If that wasn't enough, as Pip walked towards her, she could've sworn that Walter, the man who had always been such a perfect gentleman, was staring at Pip's arse. _I think I liked him better as human._

As they walked back to her room, Seras couldn't help but notice that Pip kept rubbing his neck – like it hurt him. "Pip, are you okay? What is wrong with your neck?"

Pip removed his hand from his neck. "Oh nothing, must have been the way I slept. Or maybe I twisted it when I was…." Pip started to describe in detail what he had done to Seras the night before.

Seras started to blush. "Okay! I got it. Geez I don't want Sir Integral or my Master to hear." She couldn't help but notice that Pip had two fresh bite marks on his neck. She hadn't bit him in that spot. _Why in the bloody hell were Pip and Walter drinking each other's blood?_  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Integral Hellsing sat in her office, waiting for Seras Victoria to bring back the list of employment agencies to call. She prayed that at least a few people could start right away. Integral did have Dracula's minions at her disposal but she didn't want to use them again if there was any way to avoid it. They, Iscariot, and Millenium had caused enough damage to London and didn't need any more. She wondered when Dracula was going to get rid of them. The noise they made was rather distracting when she was trying to work. _Well, at least I have Anderson to patrol the city streets._

She was surprised by a knock on the door. "Yes, come in."  
Seras came in by herself. Integral thought that was rather odd. _Why is the Captain not with her?_

"Hi, Sir Integral." Seras greeted her boss cheerfully. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. It is just…Pip and I - we saw Walter today."

That piqued the Hellsing's interest. "I wish you would have let me know you were going to see him." Integral said, her voice slightly irritated. "Since you went you can tell me how it went. "

"Well Sir, it went okay, I guess. It was a little strange. I'm sorry for not asking you first. Walter is your employee and all. I didn't' mean to go see him – I was looking for Pip. He took him some donated blood, remember?" Seras kept her eyes focused on the floor as she waited for Integral to respond.

"It is all right, Seras – I just like to be kept informed of things. I thought it was odd that he wanted to bring Walter his meal. I'll have to talk to him later." Integral commented. She smiled at Seras to put her at ease.

"That's not the only thing that is weird." Seras said thinking of the bite marks on both men's necks.

"Oh, was there something else strange about them?"

"Well," Seras started, "I think they umm—errr-umm"

"What, Seras?" Integral raised her voice. "Tell me, what did they do?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I think they drank each other's blood." Seras said still not believing the words as they came out of her mouth.

"They what? I thought you said Pip was bringing donated blood to Walter." Integral crushed her cigar in the ash tray.

"He did. I don't know for sure but there is only one other person and I really don't think my Master would have made those bite marks and I sure didn't."

"Bite marks…how interesting. Both of them had bite marks, Seras?" She asked.

"Umm, yes. It was more then just that too. Walter was staring at Pip in the weirdest way. And…" Seras continued to stammer.

"And what?" Integral asked.

Seras blushed a little. "And I swear, Sir, I'm not the jealous type at all but it seemed like Pip was flirting with Walter!"

Integral, who was sipping her tea, started to choke on it. _Pip flirting with Walter – who was still being held in the cell?_

"Sir, are you okay?" Seras asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Integral replied. "I don't know what to say about that. I'll have to discuss it with Dracula. How did Walter seem?" She asked.

"That's the other thing besides the weird behavior with Pip – he seemed almost normal. They said that his mind was free now. Walter wanted to know when he could get out." Seras hated to bring it up after what she just told Integral.

"I'm in no hurry to release him, Seras. We have to make sure the locks on his mind are really gone. I will go down to see him with Dracula." Integral answered.

Seras grinned – she wasn't the only one who was worried. "And Walter wanted to know if I could bring him some books and some things from his room."

"Wait until my visit with him." There was something Integral didn't like about Walter's behavior. She was tired of thinking about it and there were other things to do. "How far did you get with the employment agencies?"

"I have some good news about that. Two of them said they could have excellent people here by tomorrow afternoon, if you call them first thing in the morning. I typed the details, Sir." Seras handed her a computer print-out.

Integral smiled at Seras. "Finally some good news. It is about time."

They both felt his presence at the same time and both wondered how long he had been eavesdropping. "Hello, Count." Integral greeted him. "You're back from the mission already?"

"Yes, Countess." He bowed in front of Integral. "It sounds like becoming a vampire has given Pip a few new appetites."

Seras wish she could have smacked her Master. "You don't have to rub it in, Master!"

Alucard smirked at his fledgling. "It is no reflection on you, Seras Victoria. How could it be? It is not your fault if the Captain has bad taste."

Seras smiled – that was as close to a compliment she could hope for. She sensed her Master wanted to be alone with Sir Integral and she had learned that it was best to give him what he wanted. "Well - Sir, Master, I'll be going now, unless there was something else you wanted me to do.

Dracula answered her. "No, Seras. You should get back to your Captain and keep a close eye on him. We are still not sure Walter has returned. He might still be under the control of Millenium. Remember to follow your instincts." The Nosferatu walked up to Seras and tousled her hair.

"Yes, Master." Seras hurried out of the room. Her Master still made her incredibly nervous.


	7. Giving In to Temptation

Authors notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have too many projects going. This chapter is dark and a little on the lemony side with some M/M slash. Nothing real graphic. If you want to read the NC-17 version of this chapter I will be posting it on AdultFanFiction(.)net.

* * *

Seras Victoria yawned as she woke up. Pip was still asleep and his hand was resting on her breast. _Damn, even in your sleep, you are a pervert, Pip._ At least she knew he cared though. A few weeks had passed since the weird incident in Walter's cell and things seemed like they were back to normal. Walter spent his nights on the computer and doing paperwork for Sir Integral while Pip had been accompanying her on missions. Then there was the sex. They had been shagging nearly every night. Seras felt foolish now for suspecting anything improper between the two men. She had never met a man in her entire life that was as straight as Pip. 

She climbed out of the coffin and got dressed. Since Pip had joined her, he had insisted that she sleep nude. It was strange at first but she had grown to like it at least a little bit. Pip had been waking her in so many different ways and she liked them all, even if it did embarrass her sometimes. Nonetheless, it felt so good waking up, her head against his chest. The sensation of their bare bodies touching each other's made her feel secure somehow. Sir Integral had requested her presence at a meeting with Alucard. She had a feeling that they would be discussing Walter's freedom.

Alucard and Integral were talking when she entered Integral's office. Her Master grinned at her as if he knew what her and Pip did in her room. She sat down next to her Master who acted as if he was trying to smell her. _Great he can probably smell the sex._

_Yes, Seras Victoria. I can. Glad to see you're finally growing up._

Seras glared at him and glanced at Integral. "Sir, is everything okay?" She asked.

Integral nodded. "It's Walter. I would like to hear your opinion on what we should do with him. He has been rather obedient for the past few weeks. Keeping him locked up may be doing more harm then good."

A knot grew in the pit of her stomach. "Is it safe, Sir? I wouldn't want any of the human staff to get harmed because we let him go."

"I understand your concern, Seras Victoria. We have to consider our options. He may be more dangerous, if we keep him locked up. He has done nothing to warrant our mistrust." Integral watched Seras carefully. She did not expect opposition from her. If anything she thought Seras would be happy to hear of his release.

"Master, I agree with you. It is a splendid idea. I can watch over him to make sure no innocents get harmed. Don't mind Seras. She's just jealous." Alucard waited for his fledgling to start arguing but she did nothing.

"Is that true, Seras?" Integral asked.

The vampire started to blush. She wanted to tell them it was a feeling in her gut but what if Alucard was right? Maybe jealousy _was_ making her feel that way. She couldn't admit it. Alucard would never let her hear the end of it. "No, Sir. Things are splendid between the Captain and I. I haven't even thought about what happened a couple weeks ago." She felt guilty lying to Integral.

_I'm disappointed in you. Seras Victoria. Lying to Integral?_

Seras ignored his comment. "Sir, when will you be releasing him?"

"Tomorrow, but I think I'll have Alucard bring him up to me. I want to meet with him to discuss the rules. I may have you and Pip bring him on a mission or two." Integral smiled, the thought of having Walter back, even if he wasn't quite himself, thrilled her. She had known him longer then anyone, even her servant.

Seras could not sleep. The knot was still in her stomach and it was growing. She had pushed Pip away from her last night and accused him of only wanting her for sex. Seras felt bad for saying it but lately his demands had grown and when they were together he was so bloody mechanical. He was no longer gentle and considerate with during their sessions. _If this is how Pip is_ _going to be, I think I might try sex with a woman. _Her mind drifted to the only other woman at Hellsing: Integral.

She was relieved that he didn't seem to be spending much time with Walter, at least none that she knew about. Walter had been busy on the operation of Hellsing while the two of them went on missions. She dreaded the day he would have to come along and yet couldn't figure out why she felt that way. Walter had always been nice to her. Well, except for when he first returned to Hellsing. But that wasn't his fault anyway; he had been brainwashed. Still when she thought about him, Seras got a knot in her stomach. She didn't like it one bit. _What if this feeling isn't jealousy at all but a warning? Didn't Alucard say to always trust my instincts?_

Alucard had suggested it to his Master. Not out loud of course. He had used his powers to influence Integral to make the right decision. If he had been human, Alucard may have felt bad about doing this to his fledgling. He was a monster however, so it did not bother him in the least. It was about time, she stopped following the rules of humans. Her beloved Captain was a vampire now and it was ridiculous for her to expect him to be faithful to her. Besides, the loyalty of both of the new vampires needed to be tested. He could not consider his fledgling's emotions when the safety of Integral and the future of Hellsing were at stake.

He walked into Walter's office and tossed him a bag of blood. "Hello, Walter. I see the loyal Hellsing retainer is busy doing paperwork. Doesn't it bore you?" Alucard asked.

"Alucard, I'm touched. You're concerned about my welfare." Walter opened the packet of blood and slowly sipped the cool red liquid. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of it dripping down his throat. "Yes, this work is boring but it is as Sir Integral has requested. If she had asked you to do it, you would be here instead of me. It is true though, that I would rather serve Hellsing with my other talents. I am certain their blood would be better then this."

"You're in luck then, Walter. Your loyal service has paid off, Integral is sending you on a mission." Alucard grinned waiting for his response.

"I wouldn't suppose you had anything to do with this, Alucard. I can't help but feel this is what you wanted." Walter said as he looked at Alucard trying to figure out his old comrade.

"Integral does what she wants, Angel. You of all people should know that."

"Are you coming with me or am I going alone?" Walter asked.

"Unfortunately I am not coming. Integral has requested I spend some time training my fledgling. Pip will be accompanying you. He has become a skilled hunter himself. We shall save our fun for another night." Alucard watched him carefully and grinned as a smile formed on Walter's face.

"Ahh, Pip. The mercenary turned into vampire, he would make an excellent hunter." Walter replied, clearly pleased. _Maybe I can find out if he excels at other things as well_.

"Come to my Master's office at 11:30. She will brief you on the mission." Alucard told him before dissolving into mist.

"I'll be there." Walter said to the empty room. He chuckled as he felt himself getting hard just by thinking about the young man he would be hunting with. _This will be a most interesting evening_. _Forgive me, Miss Victoria._

Seras knew it wasn't a good thing when Integral entered her room. She rarely ventured into the basement. Pip was drinking his first packet of blood for the day and reading the newspaper but stopped to watch Integral as she walked in.

"Sir Integral? I didn't miss a meeting did I?" Seras asked.

"No Seras. I've decided on a change of assignments for the next few weeks." She waited for Seras to invite her to have a seat but obviously the girl was so nervous she had lost her manners. "May I?"

Seras blushed. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Forgive my bad manners."

"I have another meeting in about an hour and this concerns only the two of you." She glared at Pip until he put the newspaper down. "As you are both aware, Walter has been working on the computer and completing paperwork. He' has finished the backlog of work so there is not enough work to keep him busy every day. I will probably hire someone for that purpose."

"I'm sorry, Sir but how does that affect me or Pip?" Seras asked although she didn't want to hear the answer. She knew it already. He would be hunting.

"I'm getting to that Seras." Integral continued talking. "Before Walter became my family's butler, he was a most formidable agent. Having him do paperwork is not the best use of his talents. I want him to hunt vampires, like the two of you do. He is to go out hunting with you tonight, Pip."

Pip could not help but smile at the thought of hunting with Walter…and he was not even sure why.

Integral looked over at Seras and could feel her anxiety over the manner. "Seras, don't worry, next week you will go hunting too. I have ordered Alucard to teach you how to use some of your darker powers. He has been a poor Master to you. With his as your Master, you should be far more powerful. I need to evaluate Walter's strength---and his loyalty. He was brainwashed by Millenium." Integral almost felt a little guilty for not including Seras on the first mission as she saw the look of disappointment on the vampire's face. Her servant told her that the test would not be accurate unless she was excluded. She didn't know why and Alucard avoided elaborating. She could have ordered him to tell her, but she rarely used her power like that. Integral chose her battles wisely.

"Boss, will there be a briefing on the mission?" Pip asked.

Integral turned to him. "Yes, be in my office at 11:30." She looked at Seras. "Seras, it is only for one week. I need you to do this so you can serve Hellsing. I know you don't look forward to spending time alone with your Master. If I were you, I wouldn't either."

Seras smiled, Integral always had a way of making her feel so needed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just surprised and you're right. I'd rather be with Pip then my Master but Hellsing is more important."

"Very well, I'll see you later Captain. And Seras Don't let Alucard give you a hard time tonight." Integral waved good-bye to Pip and Seras. She couldn't help but wonder if this was indeed the right thing. If it wasn't, her servant would pay.

Pip licked the blood off of his lips. So far he had only run into one vampire. Pip closed his eyes for second as he felt the power surging through him. The vampire he had killed must have been powerful. He looked around for more enemies. Something wasn't right. He wouldn't seem them but they were there.

For a brief moment Pip felt something, almost like sadness but not. _What is it that I feel? Disappointment?_ No, what he felt was more like regret but for what? He could not regret his choice. He got to live, defeat the bad guys, and he had her now. Seras Victoria. As another vampire grabbed him from behind just then, the thought slipped from his mind. He grinned as he turned to fight. There were two of them. If he was lucky, he could drink both vampires blood.

Pip had to fight hard. He was getting tired and wished Walter would show up soon. He was already getting tired and felt weak. If any more vampires from their clan came, it might mean the end of him. He reached deep inside of himself and gathered what remained of his strength. He knew what to do now. Was it a voice inside his mind that he just heard? It wasn't **his** voice. If anything it sounded like, sounded like…No he couldn't think now. He had to defeat that vampire and drink his blood.

Pip let his blood lust take over. It was something he usually tried to control. But whoever or whatever told him to let it consume him. And he did. Finally he held the other vampire who was struggling to get away. Pip smirked as he pushed the man against the wall and sunk his fangs into his neck. He must have hit the vampire's main artery. Blood gushed out with such force that not all of it went inside his mouth. He could feel it soaking his shirt and dripping down to his pants. Finally his enemy struggled no more. The other vampire had deserted his friend probably to run away.

Pip held the limp body in his arms as he licked the last of the blood from his neck. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar presence. Usually he would have felt threatened or at least uneasy if another male had place a hand on his body. Oddly enough he did nothing. He actually liked the way Walter's hand felt on his shoulder. He dropped the body to the floor and turned to Walter, flashing him a toothy grin. "It's about fucking time, Walter. Where the hell have you been?"

Walter moved his hand, which was now covered in blood. Pip's shirt had been soaked. He licked each of his fingers slowly and deliberately. "Delicious. Still it is no excuse, Captain. You wasted too much. Look at you." Walter moved even closer to the soldier.

Pip moved back instinctively. His back was now against the wall. Walter put one arm behind him and slowly licked the blood from his neck. The butler moaned as he moved down to his chest. He ripped the blood soaked shirt from his body. Walter was surprised the young man hadn't yet stopped him. Maybe he didn't like Seras as much as he had thought.

Pip knew in his mind he should stop the vampire. _This isn't right. I don't even like men, _he thought_. And what about Seras? Am I cheating on her?_ Then he heard that voice. Or was it voices? They were faint but Pip was sure they were there. Telling him, asking him, moaning inside his head. _Doesn't this feel good? Why stop when you want to feel his tongue on you? You're not human any longer – their rules don't apply to us._

He moaned as Walter licked his nipple and felt himself grow hard. The voices told him not to stop and he listened. The vampire bit his nipple and drew blood. Pip writhed against the wall as Walter sucked hard to drink his blood. He pulled Walter's head closer to his chest and then felt his hand grab him down below. The vampire was unzipping his pants.

Walter pulled the young vampire's pants down and grabbed his hardness. He licked the blood from Pip's stomach as he moved closer to what he really wanted to taste. Walter got on his knees and pulled Pip inside of his mouth. He grinned as the soldier moaned loudly. Corrupting the mercenary was so much easier then he had thought it would be.

Back at the Hellsing mansion, Seras Victoria was getting ready to curse at her Master. He was just telling her to do things without teaching her. "What do you mean put my hand through the wall? Do you want a hole in it?"

Alucard chuckled at her question. "No Seras Victoria. Your hand should not be solid when it goes through. Just concentrate. Think about the sea or something."

"But---"

"Just do it. Come on, I want to get finished so I can say good night to Integral."

Seras decided to give it one last try. She cleared her mind of everything and thought only about him, about Pip. Finally her arm began to lose its form and she had her hand inside the stone wall. She continued to immerse her arm in the wall when she saw something, a vision.

She tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but what she saw disturbed her. Seras could feel a teardrop forming in her eye. She saw Pip on a mission; someone was kneeling in front of him as he moaned. A man, it was a man who had Pip's…in his mouth! No it couldn't be true. She watched as Pip climaxed. Her body was frozen now, she couldn't move. Now her arms was started to turn solid again.

"Seras Victoria! What are you doing? You can't stop." He felt it then, her pain. She had seen something that bothered her. She was going to get hurt if she didn't move quickly. "Seras!" When she didn't respond Alucard entered her mind. He took control of it and her arm turned to shadow as she pulled it out.

Seras didn't want to be here now, nor anywhere else. She just wanted to go to her room and sulk. Alucard sent her away, he must have known. She laid in her bed for at least an hour as the vision replayed itself in her head. She could feel Pip's guilt and his pleasure. She didn't sob uncontrollably but let tears just flow from her eyes. The thought occurred to her that she had been incredibly naïve. _Never again,_ she thought.


	8. Confrontation

Seras walked outside to be alone. She was sure Alucard would let her have it later. _Whatever he decides to do, _she thought, _I deserve it. I shouldn't let Pip affect my duties with Hellsing. _ Seras stopped by a tree and took a few deep breaths wondering what she was going to say to him. He and Walter had been…doing the kinds of things she and Pip did. The whole idea both angered and intrigued her. Pip just didn't seem like the type. _Walter maybe, but Pip? Never. _

She froze at the sound of voices getting closer. It was _them_. Seras wasn't sure what to do. Should she let them know that she was there or stay quiet? Seras couldn't even think about talking to them, not when they were together. Maybe she should have turned around and left but something told her to stay.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Walter asked Pip. They were walking along side of one another, almost touching but not.

Pip grinned at him. "Tell her? Tell Seras? I don't see why I have to_ tell her_ anything. If she asks I won't lie. I never promised her anything."

Walter grinned and considered seducing the man again. Pip really had proved to be a benefit of this assignment that he had not counted on. "I have a feeling Miss Victoria has a different perception of your relationship, Captain. You do know that in some way she is still very human." Walter was surprised how easy it was to play the part of someone he no longer was. Being with Pip made it easier because he didn't have to pretend with him. They were almost back at the mansion and Walter felt a tinge of disappointment that Pip would be returning to Seras' room instead of his.

"Well Walter, we're almost there. I think we should---" Pip was cut off when Walter grabbed him and pushed him against a tree. He knew that they were too close to Hellsing to be acting this way but Pip could not bring himself to stop the man. He moaned into Walter's mouth as the vampire kissed him roughly.

Pip shuddered as Walter's fangs nipped at his skin on his neck. He whispered in Walter's ear, "Don't stop." And the butler obliged, sinking his fangs deeply into Pip's neck. The swoon of the feeding filled him sensations of extreme plasure. "Oh fuck." He said. Pip knew all was lost now. Anything Walter wanted from him, he could have.

"No, not there but there are other things we could do." Walter moved his mouth down to Pip's chest, licking and nibbling on his hard chest. He bit the young man's nipple and watched him writhe against the tree. Watching his effect on the young Captain and the torment it inflicted was almost as good as the pleasure itself. He felt Pip's muscles in his legs and abdomen tighten as he knelt and unsnapped his trousers.

"Wait a minute, maybe we shouldn't." Pip mumbled. He knew that if Seras saw what he was doing, she would be hurt, but the pleasure was so intense. _How could anyone say no to feeling like this_. "Oh fuck it." He leaned his head back and focused on how good it felt. Even the few night he had spent high-priced call girls did not compare to this. M_ust be another benefit of becoming a vampire_. Waves of pleasure built up inside of him until he climaxed. He watched Walter as he licked his lips.

"Delicious, Captain. I do think we should go now." He said and motioned for Pip to snap his pants.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Pip said.

"I don't. Captain Bernadette." A soft voice said from the shadows.

Pip watched in horror as the figure of Seras Victoria formed from mist. She did not look pleased. Pip could tell from the look on her face that she had seen it all. "Shit. Fuck." He muttered. _What can I possibly say to her now? _

Walter had to stifle a chuckle. The whole situation amused him entirely too much. "I'm sure Miss Victoria can show you back to the mansion, Captain. I have a report to give her Master…about out mission." He licked his lips again, enjoying the traces of Pip's juices left on his lips. "Good evening, Miss Victoria." Walter didn't wait for their replies and quickly left Pip to handle the situation on his own. The human Walter would have felt guilt but he had not been human for some time.

Pip started to tell her it wasn't what she thought but Seras didn't let him say one word to defend his actions. "Don't, Pip. Just don't. Don't tell me it wasn't what I think or that it didn't mean anything. I don't want to hear it." Seras felt tears just behind her eyes but refused to shed any over Pip.

"Wha-what do you want, Seras." Pip stood there, waiting.

Seras couldn't look at him; afraid she'd lose control. "Just tell me when you have 'activities' planned. I was training with my Master and I saw, I saw…I never want that again." Seras clenched her fists hard, her nails digging into her palms. The pain comforted her in bizarre way. Maybe it was because just for a second she wasn't thinking about him.

Pip thought to what he and Walter were doing. "I-I-I had no idea, Seras. I never would've if I had known. Damn girlie, I'm really sorry now." Pip looked at her, his red eyes glowing. There was pain in them.

Seras wanted to tell him all was forgiven but she just couldn't. Seras was still hurting from the events of tonight. She felt so betrayed by him. If only he had told her something. She looked down. "I didn't know either, Pip. I guess we are still linked somehow. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Let's just go home."

· · ·

Pip pulled Seras by her hand. "Wait," he said. They stood facing each other and he pushed a stray hair from her eyes. The part of Pip that remembered everything she meant to him felt like shit for what he did tonight. There was pain in her eyes and he had caused it all for a good time. _Damn,_ he thought, _I am a bastard._ Pip pulled Seras against him and held her in his arms while he stroked her hair. He tried to ignore that other side of him, that was already thinking of being with Walter again. That part of him was feeling a perverse pleasure knowing how much he had hurt her. _What in the fuck is happening to me?_

Seras was relieved that Pip didn't argue with her decision to sleep alone tonight. _Maybe he does feel guilty, _she mused. And he should. Seras tossed and turned for another hour but it was no use, she was not getting to sleep today. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, Pip's betrayal or that she had gotten aroused watching the two of them together. _No, that can't be right. I hate that he chose to be with Walter instead of me. _ _Then why did I stay there and watch them?_ She felt like screaming. Seras had not been this confused since the night Alucard turned her. She decided a cold shower might be what she really needed.

Seras got undressed and jumped in the shower. The cold water felt good on her skin and it washed away a few of the tears falling from her eyes. Seras let herself cry for the first time since last night. She had held in her emotions because she did not want Alucard or Pip to see just how hurt she was. Seras felt better after releasing her sorrow but felt ashamed of being so weak. Alucard wouldn't cry over anything so trivial. But then again, do I really want to be like him?

She got out of the shower and put on the Addidas tracksuit that Integral had bought her before the war. She didn't wear it often but it was the most comfortable thing she owned. As she brushed her hair, Seras watched Pip sleep. _So angelic,_ she thought. _Well, appearances can be bloody deceiving. _Seras wasn't as naïve as others thought. She knew that Pip was far from innocent and had a somewhat wild past before they met. It was one of the reasons she had resisted her feelings for him in the beginning. Seras had even considered the possibility she might not be enough for him, that he might want to see other women. Another woman - that was what she thought Pip would want, not another man. And Walter? Things were getting entirely too weird.

Seras looked at her coffin and considered trying to get back to sleep. _No, I'll never get to sleep._ Her stomach grumbled and she remembered that she had not eaten before going to bed. Food had been the last thing on her mind. Seras shut her door quietly so she wouldn't wake Pip up and went to the kitchen. She was relieved when she didn't run into any of the household staff. Seras just wasn't in the mood to even see anyone else.

She pulled a few blood pouches from the refrigerators and sat down at the table usually reserved for servants. Since the though, most of the servants ate their meals in the bedroom. Seras couldn't blame them. Things had certainly gotten strange in the mansion. Even she was different.

Seras could not stop thinking about them, Pip and Walter. She cursed at herself for not being strong enough to control her own thoughts. _Damn it, I should not have to think about anything so perverted._ Thinking about the two of them together was making her angry, horny, and confused. I shouldn't even like that, she thought to herself. Then she started imagining herself…with them. "No!" She screamed.

"Is something wrong, Seras Victoria?" Alucard's smooth voice asked from a dark corner of the room.

Seras nearly fell out of her seat. "No, not really, Master. I just couldn't sleep." She was afraid to look him in the eye after the way she had acted during their training exercise.

Alucard sat down and grabbed a blood pouch from the middle of the table. He studied her face. "Don't lie, Seras. You have my blood inside of your veins; I can tell when you are being less then truthful. You don't want to know what I did to liars when I was a human."

Seras swallowed nervously. "Sorry, Master, I-I-I just don't want to even think about it. I would never_ really_ lie to you." Seras glanced at Alucard. He didn't look angry. "Umm, Master, I'm sorry about last night. I should have kept my mind on our training. I won't let it happen again."

Alucard grinned at her and nodded. "You need to focus on the task at hand. If you were on a mission and you lost your concentration because of something that he did, you'd be dead for good."

Seras nodded and got up to leave. She still felt nervous around her master. "I should try to get some sleep. Good bye, Master."

"Good bye, Seras." Alucard sucked the last of the blood from the bag. As Seras reached the door he stopped her. "Seras, tell me why do you resist your true nature so much?"

Seras mouth dropped open. She was stunned and did not know how to answer him. "Master?"

"You were excited by what you saw, weren't you? And yet, I can feel your resistance and guilt. You are no longer human, Seras Victoria. Stop judging yourself and others by man's morality. Honestly Seras, you need to grow up and embrace what you are. I thought after defeating Zorin, drinking the Captain's blood and losing your virginity, you already had. You disappoint me, Seras Victoria."

Seras couldn't look at him right now. He knew everything and she felt like such a fool. "Bu-bu-but Master, I can't."

Alucard got up and patted her on the head. "You do know Seras, that vampires have appetites other than blood. They need to be fed too. Stop thinking about whether it's right or wrong and do what you truly want."

Seras thought about it but she just could not imagine herself with the two of them. "I-I-I don't know, Master. I'm not sure if I could…"

"Believe me Seras - satisfying your carnal appetite is more enjoyable than thinking about it."

Seras watched as he dissolved into mist and sighed. _Is everyone is this mansion a bloody pervert but me? _


	9. Forgiveness

Seras Victoria squinted her eyes open as she woke up before dusk again. She had not been able to sleep through the daylight hours since…since…since _that night._ Was it because of everything that happened or was Pip the reason? Seras had grown so used to sleeping in his arms and wondered why she made him leave. Alucard had suggested it and she hadn't the nerve to argue. Besides, he was right. If Pip slept in her room, even in his own coffin, she would be watching his every move and she didn't want to be like that. She had known girls like that in high school, girls that were so possessive of their boyfriends that they didn't trust them to go to the bathroom by themselves. Seras swore that she would never be like that, so it was better if they had a little space between them. Maybe in time she would forgive his indiscretion. Right now though, she couldn't, no matter what Alucard said. Seras may have accepted what she was but it didn't mean she could forget her human values.

She knew it was wrong but the curiosity was killing her. The draculina had to know – was Pip still "seeing" Walter? Seras tried to establish the mind link that existed from the moment that she had drank Pip's blood. "Damn," she said aloud. It was the second time in the last week that Seras felt her attempt being blocked. The strangest thing was that it didn't feel like Pip was the one blocking her. _What in the bloody hell?_ She wondered if it could be Walter. The old butler did seem powerful but he had been created by Millenium. She was a true vampire, Alucard's child. Walter should not be able to stop her and he couldn't even be in Pip's mind anyway. _I bet Master would know. Maybe he can even help me. _

Seras looked in Alucard's room but he wasn't there. _Of course, he is with Sir Integral. I should've known._ Seras knew that Integral would still be in her office at this hour. She had always been a workaholic but kept even later hours since the war ended. Millenium members still remained alive and she would not be happy until every last one of them was dead. She knocked on Integral's door.

"Come in." Integral said, preoccupied with something on the computer screen.

"Sir, I was looking for---Master." Seras said and smiled when she saw him sitting on the sofa, his eyes glued on Integral.

"Yes, Seras Victoria?" He asked, not moving his eyes from his Master.

"I was hoping you could help me with something, Master. If you're busy I can come back." Seras still was afraid that Alucard would yell at her for interrupting his time with Integral.

Integral chuckled. "Does he look busy, Seras?"

"Well, not exactly but---" Seras started.

"It's okay, Seras Victoria. Is this about the Captain?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, in a way it is but that's not the reason I'm asking for your help. I'm having problems using one of my—umm--- powers." Seras explained.

"Ahh, why didn't you say so, Seras?" Alucard questioned her.

"Sorry, Master." Seras answered quietly.

"Sir Integral will be retiring to bed soon, Seras Victoria. Why don't you wait for me in my room? And get us some refreshments; I'm getting thirsty." Alucard said.

"Yes Master," Seras replied, beaming. Sometimes Alucard really surprised her.

The draculina sipped on her blood waiting for Alucard. She picked up a book that was sitting on Alucard's table. _So this is the kind of thing Master likes to read,_ Seras pondered as she read the title. "The History of Torture and Execution," Seras read the title aloud. _Master reads for pleasure this for pleasure?_ Even after all this time, Alucard's darkness never failed to surprise her. Small pieces of paper bookmarked certain pages and all of them described the most gruesome deaths. The chapter on impalement had several sections highlighted. _I hope I don't read books like this when I'm as old as Master. _Seras almost dropped the book when she heard the door open.

"Seras Victoria, I see you found the present Walter gave me for my last birthday." Alucard grinned.

"Oh Master, yes I have. You have rather interesting reading material." Seras offered Alucard a blood packet.

He grabbed it from her and ripped it open with his mouth. He gestured for her to sit down. "So tell me, what kind of problem you are having?"

"Problem, yes. It does concern Pip but that's not why I-I-I wanted your help. It is our mind connection. Since I drank his blood, I've been able to know where he is, see what he was doing. That's how I know about him and Walter. Well, I tried to see where he was this morning, not to spy or anything. I just wanted to make sure he was in the mansion. But I couldn't see anything. I barely could sense his presence." Seras watched Alucard for his reaction. She was afraid that he would blame her.

"That is a most unusual development but obviously he has learned to block you, Seras Victoria. It is interesting because your powers are greater than his. You should be able to overcome his block." Alucard told her.

"Yes, Master, that's what I thought. There is something else - I don't think it Pip is the one that's blocking me. Today, I felt another presence. I didn't sense Walter but I don't know who else it could be." Seras said.

Alucard shook his head. "No, it couldn't be Walter. Only a true Nosferatu can block another vampire's communication from outside the body. That is difficult even for me to do. Whoever or whatever is blocking you is coming from inside your Captain."

"Inside? But how could Pip have another soul inside of…" Even though Seras was not the brightest girl in the world, she knew. Seras remembered that Pip became a vampire from the souls of Alucard's undead army. The realization that he shared his soul with someone else hit her like boulder. Then Seras remembered something - the presence she felt had seemed feminine. Now the affair with Walter made sense.

"You know don't you. Your Captain drank the blood of some of my souls. He is no longer just Pip Bernadotte. Who he is now depends on whose blood he drunk." Alucard grinned in admiration. The Captain must have chosen wisely to escape.

A feeling of jealousy rose in Seras. It was worst than him shagging Walter. Sharing a soul with someone was far more intimate than sex. She had to be able to penetrate the block. "Master, is there a way for me to get past the block?" Seras asked.

Alucard considered his fledgling's question for a few minutes. "Of course there is, Seras Victoria. Not only do you have my blood in you but you drank _her_ blood. At the very least you should be able to read his mind."

"Her blood?" Seras asked before remembering. The bitch who had killed Pip. She had forgotten about her, about Zorin.

"You do remember the Millenium monster you destroyed. She had special powers."

"I have never felt them, Master." Seras said as she looked down. The situation seemed hopeless to her.

Alucard could feel his "child's" pain. It reminded him of how he felt so many years ago. He refused to even think about the name that was in his mind. Mina. Losing her had been painful. If Alucard had been as powerful then as he was now, Mina would be his. _But then, I wouldn't have Integral, or Seras._ He pushed the image of Mina from his mind. _That was then, this is now,_ he told himself. "I suppose I could help you access those powers, Seras."

Seras smiled at him. "Really, you could?"

Alucard nodded, "Yes, come here tomorrow around 2:00 AM." He glanced at his book that she was still holding. "Do you want to borrow that? It is fascinating reading."

"Oh?" Seras asked as her eyes fell on a picture of her master when he was human. He was scarier looking as a human than he was now. "No, that's okay. I'm going to see if I can find Pip. I wanted to talk to him before we go on the mission tonight. I need to make sure things are okay for tonight." Seras started to leave but felt Alucard's eyes on her. She glanced up at him and met his eyes. "Thank you, Master." She smiled at him, enjoying his attention. Seras blinked when she saw the tenderness in her Master's eyes. The vampire had never seen Alucard look so incredibly human. But when she opened her eyes, the tenderness she had seen a few seconds ago was gone and he was looking at pictures of torture victims and grinning. Seras Victoria thought that she must have imagined it.

---

Seras knocked on Pip's door. She sensed he was in there but didn't want to risk walking in on anything. She had seen more than enough of Walter and Pip's extracurricular activities. "Hello?"

Pip opened the door with a smile. He looked normal enough. "Seras. I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Seras walked in and saw Walter sitting at the table. He was sipping a bag of blood. "I can come back later, Pip. I just thought that maybe---"

"Don't leave on my account, Miss Victoria. You're not interrupting a thing - unfortunately." Walter looked at Pip hungrily. "I stopped by to make a delivery. I understand, Sir Integral is sending you and the Captain on a mission tonight."

Seras smiled at him and sat down. He seemed normal enough. "Yes, she has. Sir Integral told me that you and my master are going on a mission too. Didn't you and he work together in World War II?"

Walter grew aroused just thinking about his first time with Alucard. "Yes, if we're lucky it will be like old times." Walter lit a cigarette and sat down across from Seras. "Miss Victoria, I hope you can accept my apologies for what you saw the other evening. I blame myself."

Seras blushed at Walter's words. "It-it-it's okay. I mean not okay but I'd rather we just forget about it."

Walter nodded, "I understand." He looked at her and grinned. Making Seras squirm was just too much fun. "Don't blame him. One of the things you will find, Miss Victoria, is that sexuality is not nearly as important for us as it is for humans. Don't worry, Pip still prefers ladies." Walter dropped his eyes to Seras' ample chest. _Not that I can blame him when he has you to play with._

Pip sat down next to Seras. "Walter, I told you, I'll talk to her about all of that. You're making her nervous."

Seras moved closer to Pip. The way that Walter was staring at her was making her anxious. "It's okay, Pip."

Walter put on his most innocent smile for the couple. "I have to prepare for my mission. Good luck – Pip, Miss Victoria. Perhaps we can finish this conversation later, Miss Victoria? There really is so much about your condition that you don't know."

"I-I-I don't know." Seras replied and looked down.

Pip smiled at her and shot a look at Walter that told him to leave. "It's okay, Seras. Walter won't talk to you without me there, right?"

Walter glared at Pip. "As the lady wishes." He said no more as he walked out the door.

Seras felt relieved when he was gone. She didn't know why but he made her nervous. Something told her not to trust him.

She looked up at the man she loved. "I miss you, Pip."

"I miss you too, Seras. I can always…" He pulled her onto his lap and ran his hands up her leg, stopping just at the edge of her skirt. He had to fight his primal urges to go further. It was too early - even he knew that.

Seras didn't stop him from touching her. She wanted to know how far Pip would go if no limits were set and his hands felt wonderful on her body. "No, not yet," she protested weakly.

Pip kissed her softly on the neck, licking the scars from Alucard's bite. He cupped her breast with his hand. It had been too long since he touched her. His fun with Walter was all right but it didn't compare to being with Seras. He would always prefer ladies to men but if things went as Walter said they could, it wouldn't be long before the three of them shared a bed. He had to force the image of that fantasy from his mind before he did something he regretted. "Seras, you better get up or we'll never leave my room tonight." He whispered into her ear. _Damn,_ he thought, _I want her so much that it hurts. _

Seras got up and looked at Pip. He seemed so normal now; he had not even tried to seduce her. His behavior made her doubt the reservations she had about him. Did she really need to probe his mind? Maybe it had been her fault she couldn't find him. Seras followed him out the door to the mission feeling once again she could trust the man she loved. She just hoped her Master wouldn't insist on training her on using Zorin's mind control powers. Tomorrow evening, she intended spending alone with Pip.


End file.
